


Degas

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: Caroline Forbes had her life mapped out. She was not about the let anything stand in her way; including the unexpected appearance of her soulmate. The fact that he is her professor, might make this a bit complicated.Written for Klaroline week, Day 7-Trope x Trope- Soulmates mixed with Professor/Student
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 44
Kudos: 295





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, its official. I have zero capability of writing anything shorter than 20 pages. This literally just ran away from me and here we are .

The thing about soulmates was the fact that were rare. The words were written on the forearm of every person but that never meant that anyone would actually hear those words spoken by their soulmate. It was more common than not that the words were never uttered. Someone could hear their soulmate speak for years but if the words were not directly spoken to the person who had them inked on their skin; the soulmates would never connect.

It was rare for someone’s words to be spoken and Caroline was not about to put her life on hold for a daydream that most likely would never happen. At first in her early teens, she swore up and down that she would find him. Then she dated Damon during her sophomore of high school and vowed to never again arrange her life for a man. It was not Caroline’s fault that Damon did find his soulmate but that she died so soon after their meeting. Although, he did try and live his life after the loss of her but Caroline never measured up to Damon’s version of perfection. He called her shallow and useless. Stating that Caroline could never possibly get into a university such as Duke. So, out of spite Caroline worked her ass off and did just that and on a full ride.

While Damon was never physically abusive, he could never stop comparing her to the ghost of Katherine Pierce.

“Caroline, are you coming?” Bonnie, Caroline’s roommate, asked. Bonnie and Caroline met during freshman year of college and have been friend’s ever since. Years later, the two still lived together through ups and downs, boyfriends and breakups. “Earth to Caroline.”

“Almost finished.”

“Care, you’ve proof read your thesis outline a thousand times. I’m sure it is perfect.” Caroline turned to glare at her best friend. This was the thesis for her master’s degree, it had to be more than perfect. There could be not even the hint of a flaw, especially if it would help her get into Duke’s doctoral program for art history. “Besides, if you don’t go now, you’ll be late for class.”

Caroline looked at the clock on her phone and jumped up.

“Shit! Bonnie! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” She hissed out as she put the pair of small black go-to boots on her feet. She quickly pulled her hair back into a messy bun. Her jeans and tank-top would have to do. She grabbed a matching black hoodie in case the lecture hall was cold and seeing that Caroline thought seventy-degree weather was freezing, she knew it would be. That and it was common practice for people to keep their words covered and Caroline had no time to search for her arm band.

“I tried but you were in that ‘Caroline study trance’ you get when you’re super focused, it took a minute to get your attention.” Bonnie said, watching her friend rush around in amusement. “I am covering Professor Fleming’s class today and need to leave so I figured I’d pull you from it now before you miss class completely. I’ve heard how Dr. Mikaelson is about attendance.”

“Not only that but he runs the doctoral program. I cannot be late for this class.” Dr. Niklaus Mikaelson’s classes were hard to get into. Caroline never managed it during her under grad and now that she was in her second to last semester before completing her master’s, she was finally able to land one of his classes. “I need him to like me.”

“It’s because he is hot? Isn’t it?”

“Bonnie!”

“What? He is. And that accent…”

Dr. Mikaelson was a prodigy in the art world. Caroline did an extensive google search of him when she was deciding if she wanted to pursue her masters at Duke or move onto another university. It was his work that kept Caroline there. He graduated secondary school by the age of fifteen and got a full ride to Oxford-completing his bachelors degree in just under two years. From there he achieved a masters and doctoral degree before moving to work at the Louvre all by the age of twenty-seven. The last few years saw him teaching at Duke and taking over the entire art history department in the process; and he was only thirty-three.

“His attractiveness is not what I need him for.” Caroline stated as she ran down the hall of the apartment. “Dinner later?”

“I have papers to grade. Remember? Joys of being a TA.”

“Right. See you tomorrow then. Bye!” Caroline replied as she grabbed her bag and left the apartment. She all but frantically drove towards the campus. Once parked she had to run towards the lecture hall and she made in it enough time to take her seat before the Professor strolled in and began his lecture. He opened a PowerPoint that showed a famous painting of ballerinas dancing on a stage, appearing as though they were in the middle of preparing for a performance.

“Edgar Degas. He is claimed to be one of the founding fathers of impressionism. However, as many of you know it is claimed that he hated that title. He preferred to be called a realist.” Dr. Mikaelson pointed to the painting on the screen. “Ballet Rehearsal on Stage is a prime example of his reasoning. The painting does not follow the typical style of impressionism painting. It lacks the color and the technique used is far different. It is far darker…”

Caroline leaned forward, engaged in his voice. There was something comforting in how he spoke, and it was not just the English accent. She could see the passion he had for the art he taught and his love for the painting. While his biography on the school website and what she found through her various digging, there was little to go on about his personal life. While Caroline agreed with Bonnie that the man was very attractive, Caroline was more interested in his work and how it could possibly help her get her foot in the right direction. It was only the second week of classes but Caroline knew she needed to make an impression sooner rather than later if she was going to get into the doctoral program next year.

He went on and on about impressionism, Degas and those ballerinas on the screen. Caroline took notes, switching from highlighter to highlighter and using her post-it note system that used to drive Bonnie insane. She jotted down her questions, points and theories she might need for a paper later on in the semester. She was tempted to click at her pen but knew, after years of dirty looks, that most would not appreciate such an action in the middle of a class.

“It is said that Degas fascination with painting the ballerinas were because he viewed that as the perfect example of the human condition. Towards the end of his life he made comments about the limbs of the dancers and how they moved. How they became one with the music and that is what he was trying to capture.” Dr. Mikaelson leaned against the desk and looked at this class. “Now, most of you are at the point in your studies where you have developed you own opinions on an artist work and what is art without interpretation? Any thoughts?”

Caroline among a few other students raised their hands. Dr. Mikaelson chose a young girl by the name of April that Caroline recognized from a couple classes she had with her previously. April, while bright, always seemed a bit shy.

“I always thought that the ballerinas were beautiful but in an artificial way. That they showed what the ideal beauty was during the late 19th century in France.” April smiled. “Kind of like in today's society, we are bombarded with what we should look like. The dancer always reminded me of that ideal.”

“It is true that young woman during that time were pressed to act in a certain way.” He replied, pointing at the screen again. “Dancers especially were encouraged to dance not for themselves but for the pleasure of men. It was not uncommon for the dancers to become lovers of wealthy gentleman and they did so in order to keep their place in the ballet before they came to an age that was deemed no longer desirable for the ballet. While Degas was a talented painter, he was also a man. Perhaps he painted the ballerinas for the simple fact that he admired their beauty.” He looked around and saw the students writing. “Anyone else?”

Caroline raised her hand again and this time, Dr. Mikaelson pointed to her. While she had attended every class they had thus far, which was only three since it was only the second week of classes, this was the first time he picked her. She admired how he tried to choose a different student every class and how he liked to keep the students engaged in the lesson.

“Honestly? There is something eerie about it.” She saw him freeze but Caroline pressed on. “The use of the shading and the dark colors make me feel as though he was always on the outside looking in. Like, his obsession with the dancers was far darker than we realize. He was a grown man who watched young girls dance and painted pictures of them. It is kind off-putting once you think about it. Almost predatory.”

Dr. Mikaelson did not move. He was looking at her as though he had seen a ghost of a long lost loved one. She was not the only one who seemed to have notice his hesitation but quickly enough, he seemed to shake himself of his thoughts.

“That certainly is an interesting perspective and not uncommon.”

And then, she felt it. She felt the slight burn on her left forearm. Her eyes grew wide and she felt as though she could not breathe. Dr. Mikaelson turned away from her and called on another student but Caroline could not look away from him. She did not understand how he was able to go on teaching when both their lives were just turned upside down. Everything changed and yet not a single person in that class realized what just happened.

He listened as one student droned on and on about Degas, and in truth, Caroline could not even focus on what was being discussed. She just watched as he moved around the podium that was perched in the front of the class. She noticed how his fingers seemed to trace over something and then his eyes searched the class again. He was looking at the seating chart they filled out on the first day.

He was looking for her name.

“All valid opinions, then again. Are not most opinions valid? Well, almost all.” He stated, cutting the student off. There was a slight chuckle echoing through the class. “We can all agree that there are many different interpretations of Degas’s work and that brings us to the major assignment of this class. If you read the syllabus, which I am sure you have, you know that you each will be required to pick an artist and study their style of painting, sculpting or whatever their choice of expression was. I want more than a biography and a regurgitation on their methods. I want your opinion. I want to know what your honest opinion of their work. I want to know how it makes you feel and what you believe drove the artist. Dig deep inside and find that inner artist yourself. Basically, I want you to woo me.” That caused another round of chuckles and Caroline could not help but notice how his eyes flickered to me. “The paper is to be submitted a week before the end of the semester. For further instructions, look at the syllabus or contact me during office hours. Dismissed.”

The students around her began to gather their belongings but Caroline was unsure on what to do next. Did she gather her textbooks and hurry of the lecture hall? Did she hang around trying to get a word? She noticed that if she did not move soon, she would be left sitting there and that would just be odd, so she began to gather her things and walk down the steps. She looked down and noticed that he was speaking with April and by her flushed cheeks, it was obvious that April had a crush. Caroline could not explain the rush of possessiveness she felt but she did not like the idea of anyone else having feelings for her soulmate.

“Ms. Forbes?” Caroline paused at the bottom the steps near the front row of the class, he had been watching her; waiting for her. “May I have a word?”

“Of course.” Caroline replied and waited as April walked past them, giving Caroline a small wave as she went. Caroline, however, was only able to give her a tight smile. Once the smaller woman was out of the room, Caroline felt as though all the air was sucked out with her. “Dr. Mikaelson.”

“Klaus.”

“What?”

“Call me Klaus. I believe you have the right to do that.” Dr. Mikaelson, Klaus, was smirking at her. He was gazing at her in a way that made her feel as though she was being studied; paying attention to her as he would one of Degas’s paintings.

“Klaus. Right. Short for Niklaus.”

“It is.” He moved his right arm over to his left and began unclasping the cuff-link. He rolled the sleeve of his white button-down dress shirt to reveal his forearm. There upon his skin were her words written in black ink…. spanning down a good portion of his arm. Caroline felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment but he only seemed amused. “I wondered for a long time about the woman who would have such an opinion on grown men drawing pictures of dancers. I never expected her to be in one my classes. Or about Degas.”

“You know, I wanted nothing more last year than to be in one of your classes but they were always filled. I never expected you to be my soulmate. In fact, I never expected to find my soulmate at all. And yet here you are, someone whose work I admire and had hoped to pursue my doctorate under…and oh my god.”

“Caroline?”

“You run the doctoral program here for the art department.” Caroline began to feel her chest contract and her breathing to become uneven. “I’ll have to leave this class; I won’t be able to pursue my degree here. It’s too late to transfer now. I am set to get my masters next semester!” She started pacing back and forth, feeling as though everything was crumbling around her. “Everything I worked for will go out the window.”

Klaus slowly made his way towards her, as though he was approaching a lion who was about to strike. He placed his hands on her shoulders and despite the hooded sweatshirt she wore, she could feel the heat of his touch through the fabric.

“Caroline, look at me.” Her breathing was still going rapid but she followed his direction. “You will not have to give up your dreams. I will not allow you to give up now, okay?” Caroline nodded. “Now breath. Slowly. In and out.” It took a few minutes but she began to feel herself calm down. Klaus drew small circles on her the sides of her arms and she focused on that feeling his touch invoked. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes. Thank you. Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Klaus paused before speaking again. “Do those happen often?” She looked at him confused. “The panic attacks?”

“What? No. Sorry.” Caroline replied, blushing bright red again. “I’m so embarrassed. I was just so nervous and then realizing that this would be a major issue if I continued studying here. I mean, you’re my soulmate. If that isn’t crossing that line.” Klaus just started to laugh at her lightly. “Oh, come on! You know what line I’m talking about. You know the cheesy stereotype of the professor getting involved with his student!” At this point Klaus was full on laughing at her and despite the panic attack she had earlier, hearing his laughter calmed her frayed nerves. “I’m serious! This is serious! And you’re laughing! And I’m rambling on and on…. ugh, I do that when I’m nervous. Clearly.”

“Good to know.” Klaus was still smiling at her while Caroline found it hard to look at him without embarrassment coursing through her. “I won’t lie to you and say that there will not be road blocks in our path. I am your teacher, that is true and it is most definitely something we have to consider. However,” Klaus reached down and picked up her left hand. He pushed up the sleeve of her sweatshirt to reveal his words on her skin “finding one soulmate is rare. I spent the majority of my life curious as to who you would be. I’m not about to let that chance go now.”

The feel of his skin connecting with hers sent chills shooting through her entire body. Their eyes locked and she lost herself in the bight blue orbs. She could see excitement, uncertainty and vulnerability coursing through them. Caroline found herself wanting nothing more than to crawl inside of him. The feeling of his touch went beyond anything sexual, although the attraction was there, but it was more intimate than anything she experienced before.

“I don’t think I could let go now if I tried.” Caroline whispered and Klaus smiled widely. His smile was breathtaking and Caroline though it was unfair how beautiful he was. His dimples along made her heart flutter. She had always thought he was attractive but she was so focused on his work that she never bothered to think about the man behind the work.

And now she could think of nothing else.

Klaus dropped her wrist when other students began filing in. He went to the desk, unplugged his laptop from the USB cord and closed it, not bothering to turn it off first. He picked up his briefcase, shoving the laptop inside and motion toward the door. The next class would be starting soon and neither one of them needed an audience. They left the lecture hall together but Caroline noticed that he was keeping a respectable distance. She was unsure if she should be grateful or hurt. She knew that even though everything changed for them, the world still spun around the sun and he was still her teacher. The rules did not end with her life taking a drastic but joyful turn.

“Have dinner with me. Tonight.” Klaus stated. He paused in the middle of the courtyard just outside the lecture hall, not caring that it was a Tuesday afternoon or that they both had places to be the next day. He turned to look at her with a warm smile. “I would say let us just take the afternoon to know one another but I unfortunately have another class; and as you pointed out, I head of the doctoral program and have students to advise.”

“Okay.” Caroline nodded. While she was disappointed that she had to say goodbye, she was partly relieved. She realized, as the North Carolina sun beat down on her that she met her soulmate in an over sized sweatshirt, jeans and had her hair thrown up in a messy bun. She looked like the typically college student and that was embarrassing. “I don’t have plans tonight, unless you count obsessively studying and working on my thesis. Which, I honestly feel is coming along great but it more difficult than I anticipated. Not that I thought it would be easy, and you’re laughing at me again.”

Klaus couldn’t help himself but smile and shake his head.

“You’re rambling.” His tone was soft and full of affection, which made her only laugh alongside him. “You have no reason to be nervous with me. I promise.”

“Okay. Right. Dinner.” Caroline pulled a notebook out of her bag and ripped a piece of paper out of it. She grabbed her pen and jotted down her phone number and address. “Here is my address. Pick me up at seven. I love pizza and all things Italian. The spicier the food, the better.”

“Good to know.” Klaus smiled that devastating smile again, making Caroline’s skin heat up. She swore it was from the sun; not his stupid smile. She could see that he wanted to lean in and kiss her or simply touch her again; but in the middle of Duke’s courtyard was not the time or place. “I’ll see you tonight Caroline.”

With that, Klaus turned from her and Caroline watched him stroll across campus. There was something pleasing about the way he walked. It took her a moment but she noticed that the sleeve of his button-down was still rolled up to his elbow; letting the words out for the world to see. She couldn’t explain it but Caroline felt proud that those where her words on his skin.

Realizing that she was standing in the middle of a college campus, ogling her professor (who happened to be her soulmate), Caroline pulled herself from her stupor and moved off into the opposite direction. She had another class in about thirty minutes but she knew that she was not going to be able to focus for the rest of the day. While she was not typically one to blow off her classes, she would make an exception just this once and ensure that she studied extra hard over the weekend to make up for it.

As she walked to her car, Caroline dug out her phone and dialed Bonnie. She knew that Bonnie’s class that she taught for Professor Fleming sometimes would be over and that she most likely was in her office; either meeting with a student or grading Fleming’s papers. While Bonnie enjoyed being a TA, Professor Fleming had a tendency to push all her work on her TA’s. It as free labor and Isobel Fleming certainly took advantage of that.

“Come on Bonnie. Pick up.” It rang a few times before clicking to voicemail. Caroline huffed in frustration as she heard her best friend’s voicemail kick on. “Call me immediately. I have a friend emergency. Like life changing emergency.”

It wasn’t until Caroline was home and staring at her closet in abject horror; realizing that she had nothing to wear that screamed, you won’t regret being my soulmate, that Bonnie’s name flashed up on Caroline’s phone.

“Thank god Bonnie. I need you.”

“Sorry. I was helping a student. A completely useless student but a student nonetheless. I totally get why Fleming hates actually doing her office hours.” Bonnie stated. “What’s up?”  
“I met my soulmate.”

“What?! Seriously! Oh god that’s….Caroline!”

“I know!” Caroline screeched his excitement. “We’re doing dinner tonight and I literally have nothing to wear. I met him in that black hoodie I wear pretty much to hide my bloating during my period. It was embarrassing and I need something spectacular. Please, help me.”

“Hold on.” She heard a rustle and Bonnie speaking in the background to someone. Caroline, in the meantime, picked up a red dress that she wore for special occasions that she was sure she was going to get laid, but decided that it was a bit much for a first date. Maybe the second date. “Okay, Luka is going to take Fleming’s evening class and I’ll grade my papers at home after you leave. Now, you go shower, shave and do all of that. I’ll meet you at home in about thirty minutes to help you get ready.” Caroline smiled widely and expressed her thanks. “What time is he picking you up?”

“Seven.”

“Okay. That gives us four hours to make you look drop dead hot. Now go shower, I’ll be there soon.” Bonnie hung up and Caroline plugged her phone in by the bed before running to the shower. She turned on the shower and took a good look at her legs. She winced slightly at the neglect and grabbed a brand-new razor. By the time she was done in the shower and had herself wrapped in nothing more than a robe with a towel on her head, Bonnie was in her bedroom throwing her entire closet around the room. “Your phone has a message. Unknown number…”

Caroline dived for her phone and pulled it off the charger. She gave a smile as she read the message.

[Klaus][3:42 pm]:I made reservation s at La Rustica. Fire roasted pizza?

[Caroline][4:03 pm]: That sounds perfect.

[Caroline][4:03 pm]: I can’t wait.

[Klaus][4:04 pm]: Me either. I’m having trouble focusing in class. And I’m the teacher. Pretty sure my students are starting to notice.

[Caroline][4:04 pm]: Off your game?

[Klaus][4:05 pm]: I have them watching a documentary on ancient cave paintings from the bronze era. A move I typically use for my into to art classes. Not my doctoral ones.

[Caroline][4:05 pm]: So they are bored. Got it.

[Klaus][4:05 pm]: Very.

[Klaus][4:05 pm]: That and a certain soulmate has me smiling like an idiot. Its drawing a lot of attention.

[Caroline][4:06 pm]: Blaming me for your inability to focus in class?

[Klaus][4:06 pm]: Of course.

[Caroline][4:06 pm]: Well, don’t blame me. Go teach. Use that big brain of yours because I have a date to get ready for and SOMEONE is distracting me.

[Klaus][4:07 pm]: I suppose I can focus on my students instead of you. But trust me, you’ll have all my attention later.

[Caroline][4:07 pm]: I better.

“So, I just wanted your facial expressions for the last three minutes and I have to say, it was a roller-coaster ride. Wish I had popcorn.” Bonnie replied and Caroline stuck her tongue out at her. She tossed the phone on the bed and sat down on it. Bonnie went over to her manicure kit that Caroline assumed she grabbed from her room. “Here, pick a color to pain your nails. We can build an outfit around that.”

“I’m thinking blue. Matches my eyes. Oh, and we are going to La Rustica so, nice but causal.”

“Good starting place. Now spill.”

“What?”

“Details. I want them. Now.” Bonnie cocked her head at Caroline. “I just watched you have a conversation with who I’m guessing is your future father of your children and I’ve never seen you smile like that. Ever, so, details please.”

“You’re never going to believe it.” Caroline sighed and told her everything from the moment she sat down in class to Klaus inviting her to dinner afterwards. “I always knew hearing him speak that there was just something about him. At first, I figured it was the accent. I mean hot British professor. Come on, even you said he was hot. But the moment he spoke the words.”

That certainly is an interesting perspective and not uncommon.

“You’re happy.” Bonnie looked as though she was about to melt. Caroline nodded. Bonnie did the most un-Bonnie like thing, Caroline had ever witness from her. She squealed. Loudly. “I’m so happy for you. And incredibly jealous.”

“Thank you!” Caroline laughed.

“I mean it. After everything you told me about douche bag Damon and watching your awful relationship with Tyler…”  
“Hey! My relationship with Tyler was just fine!”

“Care, you never spent any time together and that is probably why it lasted two years. Every time you guys were together, you fought. Trust me, that break up was a mercy for everyone.” Bonnie looked at her seriously. “But now you met your soulmate. Literally, you probably are the only person I know who has met them and frankly, screw you I’m jealous.”

“Give it time Bonnie. Maybe you’ll be next.”

“Caroline, the words on my wrist literally say Pardon me darling, but I think you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. My soulmate sounds a drunk frat boy picking up girls at a frat party.” Bonnie replied and Caroline gave a snort. “But enough about me, let’s get you looking beautiful so he forgets that you wore your period sweater when you first met.”

Over the next three hours, Caroline painted her nails a baby blue color, had Bonnie dry and style her hair into waves. She applied some light makeup, preferring something more natural looking, while Bonnie continued to root through the closet to fine the perfect outfit. Caroline kept anxiously looking at the clock, watching as the time slowly ticked by and she couldn’t help but fidget.

“What about this?” Bonnie asked, pulling out a nice white lacy tank-top and paired it with a blue cardigan she typically wore to summer weddings. “Add jeans and wedges. You’d look good.”

“Ehh…”

“Wait. I think I have an idea.” Bonnie rooted through her clothes, Caroline wincing at the fact that her color coordinated system was ruined, and pulled out a pair of simple skinny jeans, matched it with the lacy tank-top and slipped Caroline’s favorite pink leather jacket over top. “Cute, casual, but will have him eating out of your hands.”

“I do have those pink stilettos that match that jacket perfectly.” Caroline mused. “I like it.”

“And this.” Bonnie pulled out a large white purse that Caroline rarely ever used for fear of it getting dirty. “Slip a pair of flats in there as well as a top and a change of underwear. You’re all set.” Caroline narrowed her eyes at her. “What? I’m just saying that I don’t plan on waiting up for you. It will make it easier to leave for class tomorrow if you don’t have to swing by here first.”

“I don’t know if that is going to happen. We might want to take it slow. I don’t know.”

“Caroline. You shaved. I know you. You’re planning on it.” Bonnie replied in a matter of fact voice. “Which means, you need to pick something to wear under your clothes. I suggest a strapless bra.” Caroline rolled her eyes, not willing to let Bonnie know she had a point. She got up and went to her dresser, searching through her underwear drawer. She had a few pieces that had not seen the light of day in a while and tonight did give her a very good excuse to wear them.

And she wanted to see Klaus’s eyes bulge out.

Bonnie stepped out and let Caroline get dressed. She pulled on a matching baby-blue bra and pantie set before slipping on the skinny jeans. She looked at herself after she put on the lacy white tank-top, just to ensure that it wasn’t see-through. There was a slight peak of the blue bra at the top but it did not look trashy. One would have to be really looking to see it and she wanted Klaus to look.

It was decided. She was going to do something that she never thought herself capable of.

Caroline Forbes was going to fuck her professor.

When she was getting her purse ready, with all of Bonnie’s suggestions and a few extra needed items, Caroline heard the slight knock on the apartment door. She glanced at her phone and noticed that he was exactly five minutes early. Her lips perked up and she knew that they most definitely were made for each other. Caroline hated being late. She heard Bonnie yell that she would answer the door while Caroline quickly added a few more items to her bag.

“So, you’re the soulmate huh?” Caroline heard Bonnie’s voice, before Klaus could reply, Bonnie pushed on. “I’m Bonnie Bennet, the best friend and person who will cut off your dick if you hurt her. Got it?”

“Bonnie!” Caroline screeched as she came around the corner. She paused when she saw Klaus standing there, torn between amusement and concern. He was dressed down compared to class earlier. He had on a pair of fitted jeans, a grey Henley and a black jacket. That feeling she felt when he first said the words on her wrists returned. Her heart stopped for a moment and she couldn’t stop the smile that grew on her lips. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Okay. Yeah. I’m going to go grade papers now.” Bonnie stated as she looked between the two of them. She moved towards Caroline and smiled. She wiggled her eyebrows at Caroline which made her nervousness fade slightly. “Have fun.”

“Bye Bonnie.” Caroline laughed at Bonnie before gripping her purse and walking forwards the door. “Sorry about her. She is my best friend and means absolute every word she said to you. So, you’re forewarned.”

“Noted.” Klaus teased. “Shall we?”

Caroline nodded and the both headed out the door. Unlike their walk across the campus, Klaus did not keep his hands to himself. He wasn’t indecent but he did touch her just ever so slightly. As they walked out to his car, he put his hand on the small of her back. As he drove, his left hand stayed on the wheel while his right held hers. It wasn’t until they pulled up to the little pizzeria that Caroline realized she had been drawing little circles with her thumb the entire way there.

“So, did your students find class any more interesting? Did they become engaged in Neanderthal art?” Caroline teased as they walked towards the door. Without thinking, she grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together again. At the skin on skin contact, Klaus couldn’t help but smile.

“Not in the slightest.” Caroline laughed. “This is a small class, with about five students total and they all know one another. I think they were all more interest in the fact that I was texting in class than actually teaching.” Klaus opened the door for Caroline, which just earned him bonus points, and looked toward the hostess. “Reservation under Mikaelson.”

The small pizzeria was upscale but didn’t feel as though it was intimidating. The walls were made of brick and there were fairy lights drifting from one side to the other; giving the space a romantic glow. As they walked to their table, Caroline could see wine racks lining the walls that had different types of wine. The tables had a modern rustic look to them that fit in with the cozy romantic feeling the pizzeria was trying to achieve. The hostess led them to a table in the back that would let them be undisturbed but not completely out of view.

“Now, I don’t think that’s fair!” Caroline replied. “We were only texting for about five minutes tops. For all they knew, you could have been texting your mother.”

“If I was texting my mother, trust me when I say that my facial features would be one of annoyance not the, what did young Joshua say to me, ‘love-struck’ expression my face held.”

“No! Seriously? A student said this to you?”

“Small class, Sweetheart.” The waitress approached their table. “Do you prefer white or red wine?”

“White.”

“A bottle of Pinot Grigio, please.” The waitress wrote down the order and left. “Like I was saying, small class and I’ve gotten to know them all fairly well over the last few semesters. Most of them have been my students since they were in their working on their masters. Only a one or two were transplants from other universities. Joshua is a bit braver than the others. He had no problem teasing me for, what the term, ah yea, ‘sleeping on the job’.”

“The gall!” She laughed. “I mean to be honest, you did better than I did. I skipped my next class and if you see Professor Saltzman, feel free to take all responsibility.” Klaus laughed at that. “I’m serious. First class I’ve missed in about ever. Last year, I had that nasty stomach flu and I still showed up to class.”

“I admire your dedication.” He reached across the table and took her hand. Klaus flipped her hand over and began tracing his words on her wrist. Their eyes locked and Caroline could hardly breath at just feeling his fingertip tracing the black ink. It wasn’t until the waitress came back to pour their wine that he removed his hands. “So, tell me, if pizza is one of your favorites, what kind? Let me guess, pineapple?”

“No, but I fully believe that there is nothing wrong with pineapple on pizza.”

“We will have to agree to disagree on that, love.”

“While there is nothing wrong with a good old-fashioned Hawaiian pizza, I can’t help but enjoy the classics.” Caroline looked to the waitress, who wore a soft smile and looked down at Caroline’s uncovered wrists, (knowing fully well that these two were soulmates). “We will take a classic margarita pizza please.”

“I admire a woman who takes charge.” Klaus replied, wearing a smirk. Caroline bit her lip as her mind went a very dirty place that she should be ashamed of. However, by the look Klaus was tossing her way; she could tell that his mind had followed the same path. Gone was the professor who was so engaging in art and the history behind it and was replaced by a man who by the intense stare she was getting, was very passionate.

“Get used to it.”

“I plan to.” The dimpled smirk was back and that did nothing for Caroline’s resolve. What she wanted to do was drag him from the restaurant and screw him in his car but the more rational part of her brain wanted to at least know him just a bit better first. Caroline cleared her throat and pushed a blonde lock behind her ear.

“So…from your comment, I know you have a mom but any other family?” Caroline asked. “Because I googled you. Hard. Beyond stating that you are from London and are practically a genius, it didn’t say much about your personal life.”

“Trying to find out if a girlfriend?”

“No! Wait? Do you? Because that would make this really awkward. Like, what happens if soulmates meet and the other person is like, married or something!” Caroline’s eyes grew wide. “Oh god! You’re not married, are you? Because I’m not. Very single…...very very single.”

“No, love. I’m perfectly unmarried and single, or at least I was until this morning.” Klaus laughed, finding her ramblings refreshing and adorable. “Let’s see where to start. You obviously know about my professional career and yes, I do like to keep my private life…private.” He gave her a heated look again that caused her skin to flush, something he clearly enjoyed doing to her. “Yes. I have a mother but we are not particularly close, distance and all that. I speak to my father maybe once or twice a year. I am one of seven children-”

“Your mom had seven children?” Caroline breathed out, eyes growing wide. That was a lot of siblings. She chose not to comment on his relationship with his parents, figuring he would open about that as their relationship grew. “Wow.”

“Yes. My eldest sister Freya, is a doctor in New York. Neurosurgeon actually. My brother Finn is also a doctor but has a small practice in Oxfordshire, England where he lives with his wife Sage and their five children; who I am perfectly comfortable being the uncle who just sends gifts in the mail.” That made Caroline chuckle. “Don’t get me wrong love, I like kids but my brother’s children are a nightmare.”

“Good to know.” They exchanged a look, an unspoken understanding passed. One day, they would have kids. “Were they soulmates?”

“Finn and Sage? No but they were childhood sweethearts.” Caroline nodded. Soulmates were rare and she realized how lucky she was to have found hers. “Then there is Elijah, he is a dean of a boarding school for spoiled little rich kids in England, although he makes a significant number of trips to the States. Not sure if it is the students or close proximity to our mother.”

“I take it your mother is a character?”

“Harsh and cold would sum it up. You know, typical English upper-class woman. Part of the reason why I pushed myself to graduate secondary school at such a young age.” Klaus replied, brushing past the description of his mother. “Then there is me. Fourth and typical middle child.” Caroline laughed at that. “Then there is Kol. At twenty he picked a random city out of a hat, ran off New Orleans with his college fund and opened a bar…well a year later he opened one when he realized that the drinking age was twenty-one here. He doesn’t get out of bed until well after twelve in the afternoon, just in time to kick his latest conquest out of bed.”

“So, the rebellious child?” Despite his unflattering description of his younger brother, Caroline could hear a hint of affection and exasperation at him. While he seemed distant from his parents, she could sense that the siblings where all close. “And here I thought the Mikaelson clan bred only geniuses. We have two doctors, a dean of a boarding school, a prodigy professor and then a bar owner…what happened there?”

“A question we have all asked at one point or another. My parents were very disappointed, which only made Kol even more pleased. He’s an odd one.” Klaus smiled. “And then there is Rebekah.”

“Uh oh. Let me guess. Spoiled little sister?”

“Very.” Klaus shook his head. “Freya is a lot like our mother in a way. Cold and hard but she has a work ethic that I applaud. She rarely has a social life but is very dedicated to her patients and her field, while Rebekah has not worked for a single thing in her entire life. She was supposed to be the last child so our parents doted on her. She lives primarily off of her trust fund and spends most of her time on some yacht of her boyfriend of the moment; before showing up at one our houses. Unexpectedly of course.”

“She sounds…”

“She is a complete brat but I love her. One day maybe she will settle but lord knows we all have tried to tame her.”

“And your youngest sibling?” Klaus froze slightly, a small shadow passed over his eyes but then after a second, he gave a small smile. Before he could speak, their waitress was back with their pizza and some plates. It wasn’t until the each grabbed their own slices that Caroline had the courage to press forward. “Are you okay? If you don’t want to-“

“It’s okay.” He sighed. “Henrik was the youngest and unexpected baby of the family. After Rebekah, my parents did not want anymore children. Six kids were enough but Henrik came along and made everything better, if that makes sense. He was shy and funny and loved to laugh. He was genially a good soul.”

“What happened to him?” Caroline did not miss how he used the past-tense when he spoke of his youngest brother. She reached across the table and took his hand in hers. Klaus ran his thumb over her knuckles and she could tell that her touch brought him comfort.

“I was working at the Louvre at the time. Henrik was supposed to come and spend the summer with me that year. He was seventeen and like I said, he had a heart of gold. A friend of his had gone to a party and had one too many and was too scared to call his parents. Both my parents were working that night and the only other person home was Rebekah. So, he left alone and went to pick his friend up. Two other kids from the same party did not call a ride and left, they both were heavily intoxicated. Ended up running my brother off the road. Henrik and is friend died instantly.”

“I’m so sorry.” Caroline had tears streaming down her face. She did not know what to say other than that. She could tell that Klaus felt the loss of his little brother deeply. She wished that she could take that pain away but knew nothing she said would make it better. Klaus leaned forward and wiped away the small tears from her cheeks.

“I don’t like seeing you cry.” That made her smile instead. “It was six years ago. Yes, it hurts but I’m to the point where I can remember him fondly.” With that he pulled away and picked up his pizza, something Caroline completely forgot they had. She followed suit but her mind still on Klaus’s brother. “What about you, any siblings I should know about?”

“Nope. Just little old. My mom often tells me that I broke the mold and she couldn’t handle another one of me.” Klaus burst out laughing, drawing attention from a few other people in the pizzeria. “Shh.” Caroline turned to a few other patrons and mouthed her apologizes.

“I may have only known you for a few hours but I think your mother is right. You seem like a handful.” Klaus teased her and tossed her an innocent expression yet his eyes had mischief written all over them.

“Maybe. Are you up to the challenge?”

“Most certainly.” Klaus lifted his glass of wine to his lips and Caroline couldn’t help but lick her lips as his tongue peaked out eve so slightly. He gave her that look that sent heat straight to her core; and by how he was eyeing her; Caroline could tell that she was having the same effect on him. “I find it very unfair that you were able to google me and all I could find was your college transcripts in your student file.”

“You read my file?!”

“What else was I supposed to do during a documentary about Neanderthal cave drawings?”

“I don’t know? Teach?”

“I learned a good bit of interesting facts about you.” With that, Klaus pulled out his phone and began to scroll. “Let’s see, shall we. You were Miss Mystic Falls your junior year of high school, which I had to look up by the way because I’ve never heard of it. Small town Virginia, looks charming. You were the chair of the Mystic Falls beautification committee and the director of the policeman’s yearly raffle.” Klaus shot her a coy look. “On top of maintaining a 4.0 GPA average in high school. Very impressive. My favorite part, of course, was your essay. ‘When I am accepted,’ really liking the use of ‘when’ here, very confidant, ‘I intend to redefine excellence and above all, I promise to aspire, inspire and perspire…obviously we ran out of words shortage of words ending in ‘spire’.”

“Oh god.” By this point, Caroline was covering her hands with her face. She was silently cursing herself at the moment, no matter how joyful Klaus seemed in that moment. It was clear that he was just waiting to bring that up. “Laugh it up. I can’t believe you found that. I almost wish you photo stalked my Facebook instead and found unflattering pictures of me.”

“Well, you just secured my plans for later.”

“Play your cards right and you might be too busy.” They shared another fiery look that spoke volumes. Caroline had to look away, focusing on her pizza and grabbing another slice before being able to peak at him. He was still watching her, clearly imagining what he was going to be doing to her later. “You’re staring. It’s creepy.”

“Is it?” They both knew the answer. Klaus leaned back in his chair, with his arms crossed; enjoying her flushed cheeks. “So, what was not on your college application and other academic transcripts?”

“Well…” Caroline thought of what to tell him. Frankly, compared to what she knew of him, there wasn’t much in her life that she found impressive about herself. “As you know, only child. Parents divorced when I was about fifteen. My dad turned to be gay and as I’m sure you can imagine how that strained the marriage.” Klaus nodded, his eyes widening slightly. “My dad and his partner Stephen live in Charlotte but I don’t see them often. My mom is the sheriff of Mystic Falls and very keen on teaching me to shoot a gun.”

“Sounds like Bonnie is not the only one I have to worry about?”

“Nope. My mother will most definitely get to you first.”

“I was talking about you Sweetheart. You seem like you can take care of yourself.” Caroline smiled at the hint of pride in his voice. “I wasn’t lying earlier Caroline. I like a woman who can take charge and care for herself.”

“Good.” Caroline chuckled. She took a sip of her wine and Klaus reached over for the bottle and poured her another glass. He was driving so he was sipping his glass slowly but there was no reason why she couldn’t indulge slightly. She trusted him. “So, you said Finn and Sage were not soulmates but did any of your siblings find theirs?”

“No.” Klaus shook his head. “Rebekah had this dream to find hers but…her words faded before she got the chance.” Caroline nodded. It was not uncommon that the words written on someone’s wrist to fade. It meant that their soulmate passed away in some fashion. “She was seemingly okay though. I had thought that she would be devastated but Rebekah bounced back and went on her merry way. Despite the fact that she is spoiled and bratty, she is a strong woman and I admire that about her.”

“Good for her. For bouncing back.” Caroline could tell that out of all of his siblings, he was closest to this wild child of a sister and Caroline wondered how the she would get on with her. Caroline vowed to do her best because she wanted this to work and could not imagine being on bad terms with Klaus’s family. “Sometimes, that is not the case.”

“You speak like you have experience in that?” Klaus asked lightly but Caroline looked down at her plate. She did not expect to get into this now. She did not expect to be revealing her deepest shame on the first date, over really good pizza to her professor. Yet, she trusted Klaus. She knew that he would never hurt her. “Caroline?”

She looked up to see him giving her a concerned look. She did not like that look on him. She wanted to see him happy, laughing and flirting as he had been all night. Their pizza was almost gone and the night would progress onward. Yet, this wasn’t just this night in play here. It was the rest of her life. Her entire outlook changed in the span of a few hours and no matter what happened, Klaus would be there. At least, she hoped he would be. Some things were never certain.

“I knew someone whose soulmate died.” Klaus nodded, not saying anything but was eyeing her with worry. She reached over the table and grabbed both his hands into hers. She needed contact with him. Even though she only knew him for a few short hours, she felt as though Klaus gave her strength. “I was sixteen. Rebelling hardcore. My parents were pretty much absent. Dad was with Stephen and mom threw herself into work. That is when I met him.” Klaus froze but gave her hands a comforting squeeze. She could see that his mind was going a mile a minute; thinking of the worst scenarios. “His name was Damon and he was about six years older than me. Bad boy. But if there was a bad boy within a five-mile radius, I would find him.”

“What happened?”

“At first, I thought he liked me. He was first in everything.” She gave him a significant look and Klaus understood her meaning. “I was young and stupid. He told me stories of his soulmate. Her name was Katherine and she died six months after they met. House fire. He never really got over it. He drank sometimes, he would either pretend that I was Katherine or just be mean…”

“Did he hurt you?”

“Klaus..”

“Caroline, did he hurt you?” Klaus asked again. She could tell that he was trying to stay calm. He was imagining the worst ways a man could hurt a woman and Caroline began to panic. That wasn’t the case. While Damon was mean and controlling, he wasn’t violent. He wasn’t a good boyfriend but he never laid a hand on her.

“No! No. Nothing like that.” Caroline vowed and Klaus’s shoulder’s sagged in relief. “I’m sorry. This is coming out all wrong. Damon and I’s relationship was complicated. He was older and hurt and I was so young and naive. He prayed on my insecurities and made me feel worthless but he never laid a hand on me. In anyway. I promise. My mother would have killed him if he did. Although, honestly she didn’t know about the relationship until years after it took place.”

“Okay.” Klaus nodded. He let go of her hand briefly and picked up his wine glass. He took a long drink and sat it back down. Klaus looked at her and there was such conviction behind those bright blue eyes that she quickly began to adore. “I want you to listen to me. You’re not worthless. You are by far the most amazing person I have met. You’re fascinating, strong and so full of light. Even before our words were spoken, I noticed you were beautiful.”

“Really?”

“Yes”. He laughed. “But I was your professor and you were my student. Like you said this afternoon, there is a distinct line that should not be crossed.”

“But one we are crossing?”

“Oh, most definitely.” Caroline bit her lip in understanding. Their hand where still connected and Caroline thought that if she let go, the moment would crumble and reality would set in. “You know, your transcripts were not the only thing I looked into this afternoon.”

“That documentary must have been really boring.” Klaus smiled.

“This was during my office hours actually.” Caroline just gave him a mock impressed look causing that dimpled, cheeky smile to appear. “I looked at my contract. There is, as you would imagine, a clause about professor and student relationships. Of course, it says that anyone in a position of authority should not have intimate relations with a student.” For a split second, Caroline looked forlorn but Klaus pressed on. “However, there was a sub-clause regarding soulmates. If a professor happens to find his or her soulmate in one of their students, the rules are…different.”

“Different how?” Caroline’s breath froze. Despite the overwhelming joy she felt at finding her soulmate and the fact that Klaus was everything she imagined him to be, part of her was still worried over how this would affect her academic career. She had worked hard to prove herself at Duke. She built a life and wanted to continue on this path she mapped out for herself. She didn’t want Klaus, who she already knew she would be unable to give up, stand in the way of that. Then of course, the last thing she wanted was for Klaus to be punished for having an inappropriate relationship with a student. Universities took those situations seriously and it was not unheard of that a professor would lose their job if he or she was found taking advantage of a student. She didn’t want that for Klaus.

“I can’t advise you on anything. I can’t grade your papers or if, for example, you were to pursue your doctorate at Duke, I can’t be apart of it. I would have to remove myself from the board who would oversee your research. You can continue with my course but with the understanding that I will not be the one who you go to with questions.” Caroline nodded. “I will have to report this to the Dean and there will be protocols to follow.”

“You haven’t already told him?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to see how this went.” Klaus admitted. “I wanted to see how dinner and tonight went first. It would be nearly impossible for me to give you up. After that brief encounter in my class this afternoon, I knew I wanted to be with you.” Klaus paused, searching her face before he spoke the next few words. “But if you wanted to wait until you finished with your doctorate, I would wait.”

“But that could take years!” Caroline looked at him with a slacked jaw. He would have waited for her. However long it took, he would have sat by while she completed her dreams. Even if it took her a decade, although, this was Caroline Forbes, it would not take her a decade, to complete her degree, he would have waited. “We need to go.”

“What?”

“Like right now. Check please.” Caroline raised her hand, trying to get the waitress’s attention. Klaus continued to question her but she ignored him. Her mind was made up. They needed to get out of this restaurant immediately. The waitress came over quickly and Caroline asked for the check. Klaus looked at her with a baffled expression. “Look, you just said you were willing to wait, I don’t know at minimum four years for me, which is a long ass time. You pretty much spelled out that you want me to complete my dreams. If anything is getting you laid. It’s that.”

“Oh.” Klaus was speechless. He did not know exactly how to respond to that but continued to look at her with amazement. “Yeah. Check please.”

The waitress came back quickly and before Caroline could protest, Klaus pulled out his card and handed it to the waitress. The look he shot her told her not to argue and accept it. No matter how much Caroline was an independent woman, the southern belle in her liked to see a gentleman pay for dinner. So, she allowed it.

There was a tension that sizzled between them. It was a low burn that they both could feel. Neither spoke but instead waited for the check to come. Caroline tapped her fingers on the table while Klaus swirled his wine in the glass. When the waitress finally appeared with the check; Klaus signed quickly and held out his hand for Caroline.

Eagerly she laced her fingers with his and he all but pulled her from the chair. Quickly, Caroline grabbed her purse and the two of them made their way out of the pizzeria. Their pace was quick but Klaus was mindful of the fact that Caroline was in stilettos; a fact that he learned from having a diva little sister. Their hands where still linked together as they walked towards Klaus’s car.

“Wait.” Caroline paused as Klaus was opening the passenger side door for her. He stopped and looked at her with questions in his eyes. He would only go forward if she was certain, he wanted no doubts on her part. “I just want you to know that I don’t do this. I don’t jump into bed with anyone on a first date. I like to get to know them. Make sure they are not going to bury me in their basement or wrap me up in their carpet to let my body decompose in the woods.” Klaus raised his eyebrow in question and a smirk playing on his lips. “My mom was a cop, okay?! I think of these things. The point is. We kind of just met…only not really because I’ve been in your course for like less than two week-“

Klaus stepped forward and latched his lips on to her. Caroline, once she got over her split-second shock, Caroline melted into the kiss. Klaus placed his hands on her hips and Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders. If she thought the mere holding of hands sent her into a tailspin, it was nothing compared to his lips upon hers. She could taste the wine on his lips mixed with his saliva. For a moment, she forgot they were in a parking lot or the fact that she just really met him. All she could think about was how good it felt to kiss him. When they broke apart, Klaus held her in his arms, his forehead pressed against hers.

“I know Caroline. I know that this isn’t the run of the mill for you because it isn’t for me either.” Klaus kissed her nose and Caroline laughed lightly. “To be honest, it has been awhile since my last relationship and awhile since anyone has been in my bed. I don’t sleep around and I want you to know, that from this point forward, it’s just going to be you. I can’t explain it. Maybe it is the soul mark or whatever deity was kind enough to let us meet, but I just want you.” Caroline kissed him again but it was light this time. A simple peck upon the lips to let him know she heard him. “Just…you. I want you. So, for all that is holy, please get in that car before we are arrested for, I don’t know, something indecent.”

“Okay.” Caroline nodded and Klaus opened the car door and ushered her inside. The drive itself went quickly despite the fact that she felt that Klaus was obeying way too many traffic laws for such an occasion. When he pulled into a drive of a small craftsman house, she couldn’t help but smile. Briefly she wondered if he had a roommate or if one of his many siblings were visiting. “Do you…live alone?”

“Completely.”

“Thank god.” She stepped out of the car and followed him up the porch steps. He fumbled with his keys before letting them inside his house. The lights were off so Caroline did not really have a chance to take in his decor and before she could comment, Klaus had her pinned to the door.

His lips were on hers the second she felt the wood of the door hit her back. His lips molded to hers and Caroline could not help but press her body into his. Klaus’s hands wandered down her body; touching each and every curve that he could find. Caroline weaved her hands through his hair, scraping his scalp with her nails as she went. Klaus hissed in pleasure.

Caroline pushed his black coat off his shoulders, hearing it hit the ground behind him. Klaus’s hands moved inside of her own leather jacket and soon enough, she felt it slip from her shoulders. She pushed off the door in order to allow Klaus to pull it from her completely. The moment it was gone from her shoulders, Caroline found herself pressed against the door again.

Their lips broke apart and Klaus started kissing his way down her neck. His hands moved up her body, cupping her breasts while Caroline arched into him. Her head tilted backwards against the door, allowing him access to her neck. The feel of his lips against her skin made Caroline shiver. Her foot moved up his leg until her entire leg was hooked around his hip.

Klaus thrusted against her; Caroline hissing at the feeling of his covered erection grinding into her core. They dry humped against Klaus’s front door while Caroline continued to dig her nails into his scalp. Klaus hissed when she pressed with slightly too much pressure.

“Do that again.” Klaus demanded and Caroline obliged, letting her nails drag through his hair. Klaus’s hands roamed upward, cupping her breast and running his thumbs over her nipples. Dissatisfied with the lack of skin showing, Klaus ripped her tank-top in two; tossing the scraps to the side.

“I liked that shirt.”

“I’ll buy you a new one.” He kissed her again, his hands feeling her flat stomach. His fingertips dipped ever so slightly into the waist of her jeans. Caroline began pulling at his Henley, lifting it across his muscles. Klaus pulled away, rising his hands; allowing Caroline to pull it off of him. She tossed it somewhere into the dark house. She spied a tattoo etched into his shoulder blade. It was too dark for Caroline to really get a clear look of what the tattoo was but either way, she leaned down to place her lips against the design. “Caroline.”

Her name came out like a prayer. She looked up and locked eyes with him. The lust mixed something deeper was far too much for Caroline to process. Her hand slowly made its way up his chest, latching onto the silver chain that hung around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss set a new fire through Caroline. The slight contact of his flesh against hers was not enough.

“Your bed. I want in it.” Klaus bit gently at her bottom lip before pulling away completely. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the darken stairway. She stumbled slightly, not being able to see and they both chucked slightly. Klaus reached for a light switch at the top of the stairs and illuminated a hallway. At the top of the stairs, when she could see him clearly, Caroline reached for his left hand. She brought his wrist to her lips and kissed the long monologue that she knew he had read at least a thousand times.

Never before had she loved Degas so much.

“This way.” His voice was hoarse and filled with longing. His head tilted towards a room just shy of her left. Klaus pulled her down the hallway and into a darkened room. Instead of reaching for the light switch on the wall, he went to the bedside table and turned on the table lamp, dropping her hand as he went. He didn’t want the overhead light on, overpowering the feeling of the moment but he wanted to be able to see her.

Caroline, not being able to tear her eyes from him, reached behind her and unhooked her bra. It drooped slightly before she pulled it off completely, tossing it to some unknown part of the room. Klaus’s eyes lingered over her breasts and she could see him swallow in desire. Klaus stepped forward and reached out to touch her. His hand cupped her breasts, his thumb gracing over her nipple. She hissed at the contact. Not being able to take another second, Caroline pulled him to her, kissing him. She pressed her chest against his, feeling her erect nipples gracing his skin.

Once they broke apart, she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him onto the bed. He sat down, just watching her every movement. Enjoying his eyes on her, Caroline kicked off her heels and began to unbutton her jeans. She pushed them down her legs and stepped out of them. Klaus reached out to grab her hips, feeling the lace of her blue panties in his hand.

Caroline placed one knee on the bed and lifted herself in order to straddle him. She sat on his lap and began to grind herself against him. She leaned in to kiss in on the lips before leaving a trail of caresses down his neck to his throat. She sucked on the spot where his neck met his shoulder, not caring if she left a mark. Let his students know he was taken; claimed only for her. She thrusted her hips down, pressing herself against him; the friction almost unbearable.

“I need you.” Klaus whispered as her teeth grazed his skin.

“I’m not stopping you. I’m all yours.” Not being able to handle being at her mercy a second longer, Klaus gripped her hips and flipped them. Caroline found herself underneath him, her legs spread and him grinding into her. It wasn’t enough. She reached down and unbuckled his belt before pushing the offending fabric down his legs. Klaus crawled off of her, something Caroline did not like in the slightest. “Hey! Come back.”

“Patents Sweetheart. I’ll be right here.” Klaus replied as Caroline propped herself up on her forearms. She tiled her head when she realized that he was taking off his jeans. Realizing her interest, he could not help but make a show out of it. Inch by inch, he dropped his jean and boxers; enjoying the feel of gaze on his skin. Biting her lip as she took in the sight of him. Her fingers traced a path over her pantie line as she gazed at his impressive erection. “Remove those panties love, they are in the way.”

Caroline did as she was told and lifted her hips, sliding her panties down her legs. Once they were at her ankle, she couldn’t help but kick them at him. Klaus caught them easily. He could feel the lace in his hand and the dampness from her arousal seeped into the fabric. He dropped them onto the ground before crawling between her outstretched legs. He reached towards his bedside table but Caroline grabbed his wrist.

“I have an IUD. No need for condoms.” Klaus smiled widely at that. He leaned down and kissed her. “I’m clean too. No need to worry about diseases. Completely not sexy. Diseases I mean.”

"No. Not at all.” Klaus leaned kissed her again. “No need to worry about that on my end.”

“Good.” Caroline reached down to grasp him in her hand. She stroked him slightly, enjoying how his eyes fluttered shut at the contact. She brought him close to her clit, coating his member her in arousal; moaning as she did so. The feeling of her clit pressed against his penis, Klaus’s eyes shot open and he gazed down at her. He reached down, their fingers brushing as he aligned himself with her entrance. “Please. I need you.”

Klaus slid into her, filling her as far as he could. The feel of connecting with one another was something neither was prepared for. It was more than fireworks going off behind one’s eyes as the stories foretold. It was more than coming home after a long day. It was the sense of belonging or finally understand the meaning to existence.

They were connected in a way neither expected. They just laid there together for a moment; adjusting. When it became to much for Klaus to bare, he slowly withdrew his hips and then thrusted forward. Caroline whimpers of pleasure encouraged him forward. His movements were slow at first but once they were able to develop a rhythm, his pace picked up.

“Harder. Oh god, please go harder.” Caroline cried out and Klaus obliged. His slammed into her as fast as he could. Caroline’s nails dug into his shoulders, scarping down his backs. The pain mixed with pleasure had Klaus crying out. He buried his head into her neck; his lips sucking at her neck. She had marked him earlier and he wanted nothing more than the imprint of his lips to mare her skin. “God yes! Klaus!”

The bed creaked under their weight. The headboard banged off the wall and the springs of the mattress whimpering in protest. Skin hit skin and the smell of sex lingered in the air. Their sweaty bodies continued to intertwine until Caroline’s walls clenched around Klaus’s member. Her orgasm shook her, and sent shock-waves down her body.

It wasn’t long before Klaus toppled over the edge; a few more thrusts and he was done for. He released himself inside her; his hips jerking forward as he came. Caroline leaned up and kissed his lips until he regained himself. His eyes slowly opened and Caroline smiled up at him. Seeing her happy expression peering at him made return the beam down on her.

Klaus pulled himself from her body and laid on his back, his heart still pumping as though he had run a race. It had been a long while since he had good sex; and sex with Caroline proved to be exceptional. The woman in question crawled up to align her body with his and rest her head on his chest. Klaus pulled her to him; his arms around her.

“Well damn.” Caroline muttered, not knowing what else to say. Klaus’s chest rumbled with laughter. He leaned down at kissed the top of her head in affection.

“No rambling monologue for me now? Pity. I do enjoy those.”

“How are you teasing me right now? My brain is mush! I have no comebacks! Be nice and wait until my brain is not in a sex induced fog.” Klaus couldn’t help himself. He started laughing and Caroline didn’t know if she should be insulted or join in on the laughter.

“Please, Sweetheart. Never stop scolding me or telling me off in your insane rambles. Your mind is a marvel and I cannot wait to hear what you say next.” Klaus stated, knowing full well that he liked how she often took him off guard. He could never predict what she was going to say next.

“Always…I think.” She leaned up to kiss his chest. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me now.”

“Good.” He kissed the top of her head. “Because I can’t imagine anyone else I’d rather be stuck with.”


	2. Klaroline After Darkoline After Dark- Autumn Edition

**Hi! I would love to see more of Klaus and Caroline from the Degas universe** **❤** **️ I feel like Caroline rambling and Klaus being all smooth would be a perfect setup for some fall, covert shenanigans when new academic year has started** **🥳** **full of heat, chemistry and tension!**

Apple picking. Klaus had no idea what his soulmate was thinking when she dragged him out to some random orchard in the middle of North Carolina two months after the college term started. Caroline had only been in his life for a year, but she had completely turned it upside down. She moved into his home, had him at the alter within eight months and met his entire family _(who loved her more than him-not that he blamed them)_ and currently had him picking apples because it was the autumn thing to do apparently.

It was maddening; but in the best way possible.

“I was thinking that I should bake a pie. Like, a real apple pie. Homemade crust and everything. Okay, I know baking really is not my strong suit, but your mother wants to come for Christmas and while we both know she is going to cancel, it would still be a good idea to try and impress her. My luck would be that she would decide to come when I have done nothing to prepare for her visit because we expected her to cancel.” Klaus listened to Caroline ramble with a smirk on his lips while he held the basket, she absentmindedly filled with apples. At first, she was checking each and every one for blemishes but now she was not even glancing at them. “Like, would it kill her to be a little more considerate?”

“Probably.” Klaus replied with a smirk. During the first few weeks of their relationship, Klaus had told her everything about his family and it wasn’t until she actually met his mother that she was not convinced he was exaggerating how awful she was. “My mother makes the witch from Hansel and Gretel look charming.”

“That witch ate children!”

“My point still stands.” Caroline snorted and Klaus sat down the basket that was now overflowing with apples. He took Caroline’s hand into this, their wedding rings clinking together as he did. He pushed up her sleeve where his words were written and brought them to his lips. “Look, you are my soulmate and whether or not my mother’s black heart can accept that, it does not matter. Okay? I love you and I thank whatever deity decided that we were destined to be together everyday.” Over her shoulder, he spotted a barn just through a small patch of apple trees. “Come with me.”

“Where are we going? And what about the apples!?” Caroline cried as he pulled her through the trees. They passed a few families and a young couple doing their engagement photos. Klaus poked his head into the barn and did not see anything. He pulled his soulmate inside and shut the barn doors as best as he could. “Klaus? What are you doing it?”

“Let me show you.” Klaus leaned down and kissed her roughly on the lips. The burning crackle that they always felt when they touched one another sizzled between them. They knew it was the soulmate bond for when Bonnie heard Kol speak her words, she described the same feeling when she touched him as Caroline was feeling whenever Klaus held her. “When you’re with me, what do you feel?”

“Electricity.” Caroline muttered, speaking the first word that came to mind. Klaus slowly backed Caroline up until she hit the barn wall. He placed his hands on her hips and slowly trailed a series of kisses on her neck. “Love and freedom. I feel as though I can do anything with you by my side. I feel as though the world finally makes sense and I wonder how I ever could function before you came into my life.”

“Go on.” Klaus’s hands slid down her body and touched the hem of her dress. On instinct, her leg went around his hips, her knee-high boots digging into his backside. He slipped his hand up her legs and touched just the outside of her panties. “Use your words Sweetheart. I do love it when you ramble.”

“Klaus, there are families out there!” Caroline exclaimed but did nothing to stop his fingers from slipping inside of her. She whimpered as he touched her clit, hissing as his nail scrapped across her nub gently. “You’re a respected professor! If we are caught that is a public indecency charge and you know how displeased the dean was when he learned, we were soulmates. I don’t want to give him cause to-“

Klaus leaned down and silenced her with his lips. Caroline fell easily into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and thrusting her hips forward. She moaned into his lips as she felt that coil inside her snap. While it was not an explosive climax that she has had before but one of calm seeping into her bones; a calm that she needed in that moment. Klaus slipped his fingers from her and placed a series of kisses along her face.

“How do you feel now? Less nervous?”

“Yes. Much. Thank you.” She leaned up and kissed him again, unhooking her leg from his hip as she did so. If anyone walked in now, they would not have known what had just transpired. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous. I met you family at Christmas last year AND they came to the wedding. The idea that she wants to come back to spend the holidays with us freaks me out, even though she most likely will cancel.”

“It’s called emotional manipulation and my mother is an expert at it. At least she agreed to leave Father behind. So, that really means she does like you.”

“Oh, shut it.” Caroline snorted and rested her head against his chest. She was silent for a moment, basking in the feeling of being in his arms before turning her head upright. “Klaus?”

“Hmm?”

“What does it feel like for you? When we are together?” Klaus went quiet but it was not a silence that made her nervous. She could see the innerworkings of his mind, trying to find the right words to describe and impossible feeling.

“It’s feels like I fully understand every single piece of art that was ever painted, sculpted, written or spoke. It’s like the beauty of the world makes sense.” He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. “It feels like they all were made for you.”


	3. “You are the treat sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Fall Bingo.   
> Prompt: You are the treat, Sweetheart
> 
> Since Degas has been a story I've gotten a good amount of messages on recently over on Tumblr, I figured I would add to it since it originally started as a bingo prompt.

Caroline giggled loudly as she looked through her bag. Bonnie was shaking her head in disbelief. It wasn’t like Caroline was drunk. Far from it. Two tequila shots and a mixed drink might have been a bit much but that was several hours ago AND she had gone to the party on a full stomach thanks to Luka insisting that she and Bonnie order a pizza beforehand. 

Good man Luka. 

While the party was fun and Caroline enjoyed herself, she found that college parties were growing old, especially since she turned twenty-five a couple weeks prior. That and it seemed that everyone seemed to know who she was now, at least on campus. It spread like wild-fire that Professor Mikaelson’s soulmate turned out to be one of his graduate students who was working on their masters. While the dean wanted them to keep their relationship quiet, it still spread quickly despite the fact that they tried to be discrete. 

Within two weeks everyone knew. 

Caroline found that she was left alone for the most part while on campus but when she decided to go to one of the fraternities costume parties with Bonnie and Luka, she found that she was hounded by  _ every  _ female student she came into contact with. They all wanted to know what Professor Mikaelson was like in bed and the mere thought of them having even a hint of such knowledge had her seeing red. 

It wasn’t long before Bonnie was pulling Caroline out of the party since she was three seconds away from ripping the wig off of some Cleopatra skank for making one to many suggestive comments. However, she did find that it was rare for her to be hit on by the male population now that it was common knowledge that she found her soulmate, and that he happened to be a high ranking professor at Duke. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind dropping me off?” Caroline asked from the back seat. Bonnie turned around, the black witch’s hat propped on the top of her head, and rolled her eyes. Caroline knew that Bonnie wanted her out of the apartment so she could make the moves on Luka. Those two, while firmly not in a relationship, did like to use each other to scratch an itch every now and then, something Caroline most certainly did not want to be at the apartment for. 

“Care, it's fine. It is not like he lives far away.” Bonnie replied and that was true. Klaus lived in a rather nice craftsman home not far from campus but still a good distance from the typical area in Durham that held student apartments. “Plus, you look hot and it would be a shame for him not to see you all dressed up.”

“Fair point.” Caroline replied, the two friends sharing a naughty smile. She had picked out a tight, red flapper style dress that was a bit more conservative than the pure lingerie that many of the other girls were wearing. That was saying a good bit since the dress was short, and showed off her cleavage thanks to the corset she wore under the dress. Her blonde hair was curled and pinned to a bob around her chin and she had a black headband situated comfortably on her head. She was in extremely high, historically inaccurate heels and fishnet tights that made her tanned legs appear longer. “I cannot let this outfit go to waste.” 

Bonnie and Caroline chatted happily, the tequila they shared earlier giving them more energy than they should have been for the late hour. Bonnie was cooing over Caroline’s plans to visit Klaus’s family in England over Christmas. The knowledge of Caroline’s existence took a bit more time, but soon enough almost all of the Miakelson knew of her, His elder brother Elijah had very formally congratulated them and even would email Caroline some article he thought would help her in her studies; Klaus explaining that was Elijah’s way of welcoming her to the family. Freya planned to drive down for a weekend and had to cancel due to work. Kol made some lewd comments and Finn appeared not to care in the slightest and his parents extended their invitation for Christmas and they heard nothing from them since. 

There was only Rebekah left but she was currently on someone yacht and out of cell service. 

Apparently.

“Which house is it?” Luka asked and Caroline realized that they had turned onto Klaus’s street. She pointed to the sixth house on the left and was pleased to see that Klaus’s living room light was on. She had a key and had no issues crawling into this bed to wake him but she was very happy to see that he was awake. “Here you are my lady. Do you need to be picked up tomorrow?”

“Nope. I’ll have Klaus bring me around.” Caroline shot Bonnie a mischievous smile. “At some point.” 

Bonnie chuckled as Caroline climbed out of the backseat, her purse clutched to her side and waved them off. She quietly walked up the porch steps and adjusted her dress slightly. She pulled out her phone to check the time and saw that it was just before midnight. A wicked grin came across her face and she reached out to ring the doorbell. She heard the sound and waited with baited breath as she saw Klaus peak out of the curtain from the large bay window that was in front of the house. 

She could hear the scuffle of his feet and the locks being undone on the door. Klaus opened the door wide and she took in his appearance. He was in a pair of comfortable looking pajama pants and white t-shirt. He was wearing a pair of black square glasses that she knew he only wore when he was grading papers. The glasses did not hide the way his eyes trailed over her body.

“Trick-or-treat.” Caroline replied playfully, biting her lip and batting her eyelids at him. The smirk that curled on his lips was one that she never would have thought she would see six weeks previously. The passionate professor who loved art and was so engaging with his students was a far cry from the man Klaus was in private. The _ things  _ Klaus was capable of doing with those lips already made the heat pool between her legs. 

**“You are the treat, Sweetheart.”** Klaus replied in a deep tone and Caroline bit her lip as she held out her arms in order to give Klaus a good view of her dress. She revealed in the way his eyes ranked over her. The desire she felt for him was unparalleled and while their relationship was not built upon sex, Caroline had to admit that the sex was fantastic. “Although, I am not sure I like the idea of other men seeing you in such a get up.”

“Oh please. I did not get hit on  _ once  _ at that party. Everyone knows that I have a soulmate and who said soulmate is therefore no one even bothers to try and get into my pants.” Caroline retorted and the smirk that spread across Klaus was far to smug for her liking. “Besides, even if someone were to try and get into my pants, that does not mean they would be successful. You see, I have this very attractive soulmate who kind of fuels all my fantasies and the idea of someone else-”

Klaus reached out and pulled Caroline into his arms, latching his lips onto hers. He kissed her passionately that everything Caroline was saying slipped from her mind. She knew that Klaus loved to hear her ramble but he also enjoyed cutting her off with a kiss when his mind was focused on more pleasurable activities. Caroline pressed her body to his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Klaus placed his hands on her hips while one of them made its way to cup her bottom. 

Klaus moaned into Caroline’s lips as he allowed his hands to roam over her body. While Klaus was able to keep his hands to himself and act in a respectable manner in public, while in private he had a tendency to let his hands wander. It was something Caroline had not expected from the straightlaced professor. Caroline could not help compare and contrast how he acted in class to how he acted when they were alone. There were times when Caroline would be sitting in his lecture and could not help but imagine jumping his bones. 

“That's what I thought, you taste just like candy. And tequila.” He leaned down and pecked her on the lips again as Caroline could not help but giggle into his lips. “Now, why don’t you come inside because I think if we stay out here any longer, we might be giving Mrs. O’Connell even more of a show.” 

Caroline snorted and nodded, looking over her shoulder to see the lady across the street peeking out from her window. The fact that her living room lights were on and she clearly was looking through her blinds were not obvious at all. Caroline tossed her head back and laughed, making her way inside the craftsman house while Klaus just waved to his neighbor, showing her that he clearly saw her.

“She  _ hates  _ me.” Caroline chuckled, amused and irritated by Mrs. O’Connell’s constant attempts to get in Klaus’s pants. Not only was she about fifteen years Klaus’s senior but she also was married and had two kids in high school. When Caroline entered Klaus’s life and it was obvious they were soulmates, Mrs. O’Connell made her irritation known. “You would think that all the times you turned her down  _ before  _ you knew me that she would get the picture. However, even the appearance of a soulmate isn’t enough for her to take a hint. I mean flirting with you  _ in front  _ of her husband is one thing but that stunt she tried to pull with getting locked out of her house in a bikini last week, oh no. I get North Carolina is in the south and it's still warm and she looks good for a woman her age but  _ take a hint.”  _

“What can I say, married cougars are just not my type.” Klaus teased, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around Caroline’s middle. She tilted her head and allowed him access to her neck and placed several kisses down the side of it, sucking on her pulse point as he went. Caroline let out a moan at the feeling of his lips. 

“Then what is your type?” 

“Right now? I’d have to say a very particular 1920’s flapper.” Klaus hummed against her neck while his hands were playing with the hem of her dress. Caroline turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his shoulders. Klaus pulled her against him and leaned down to kiss her again, it being obvious what was on his mind. 

“I take it you like the dress then?” Caroline smiled sweetly, Klaus’s hands reached down to cup her bottom again; humming in agreement. It was obvious where his mind was and what he wanted, which was the exact reaction she was hoping for when she had bought the dress. “Care to be my Gatsby for the night?” 

“Sweetheart, as long as I get to take off that dress, I would be anything you want me to be.” Klaus told her honestly and started sucking on her neck again. Caroline pressed herself to him and weaved her hands through his hair. She pulled him from her neck and into another passionate kiss. 

“Then why don’t you go slip on that tux that is hiding in the back of your closet.” Caroline purred into his ear. Klaus pulled away and looked down at her, cocking his eyebrow at her in question. Within a few days of their relationship, Caroline had quickly commandeered a drawer for herself and took over half of his closet. She spent half of her time at his place, only ever spending time at the apartment on the nights he taught night classes or if Bonnie and her were having a girl’s night. “What? I found it when I was hanging up some of my clothes in there.” 

“Mmmmhmmm.” Klaus leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Caroline smiled brightly. She had been itching to find a way to get him in that suit since she saw it and Halloween night seemed like the perfect time and excuse to convince him to dress up. “I suppose I can be persuaded to slip it on.” 

“Yay!” Caroline gave him a peck on the lips and Klaus turned around to head up to the stairs, but paused when he heard his name being called. “Klaus! Keep the glasses on.” 

“Okay, Sweetheart.” There seemed to be a light of recognition in his eyes at her request and Caroline knew he would find more excuses to wear those glasses around her outside of grading papers. Caroline watched him make his way up the stairs, watching this backside as he did and made her way into the kitchen. She thought about kicking off her heels but she knew that Klaus liked seeing her long legs in heels that she decided to keep them on. 

She rooted through the small wine fridge in his kitchen and pulled out a bottle of pinot grigio and two wine glasses. Ever since their first date at the pizzeria, Klaus always ensured to have a bottle of pinot in the fridge for Caroline. Once in the living room, she pulled her phone out of the small black clutch purse she was carrying. She walked over to Klaus’s TV, plugged in her phone and searched for a Pandora station that would bring a feeling of jazz to the room. 

She picked the first one that seemed interesting, having a feeling that Klaus would know the artist when he stepped downstairs. It was not that Klaus was a particular fan of jazz, but she learned that his older brother Elijah was a massive fan if his emails were any indication. Although she knew that he would be awake, due to the time difference from North Carolina to England, Caroline thought it wouldn’t be prudent to ask a man she hardly knew what jazz music would be appropriate to get his brother laid. 

She dimmed the lights slightly to set the mood and opened the wine bottle, pouring them both a generous amount. Neither had class the following morning, for it was a Sunday and she felt that if they overindulged a bit, including the little amount of alcohol she already had, it would not hurt. 

Caroline heard Klaus’s footsteps come down the stairs and she turned towards them, only to have her mouth go dry. Seeing the tux hanging in his closet was one thing, but seeing it on him was something else completely. The tux was completely black and had silver buttons on the waistcoat. He wore a white button down shirt and even had his cufflinks fastened at his wrists. The tails of the coast lingered behind him, swaying slightly as he came down the stairs. He even put on the fancy dress shoes that were tucked away in the darkest parts of his closet. 

_ And he was wearing those damn glasses. _

“Well, do I meet your expectations?” Klaus asked, holding out his arms in order to bow to her. Caroline couldn’t speak as her eyes trailed over him unapologetically. “My my, has my rambling Sweetheart gone mute. Pity, I do enjoy hearing the sound of your voice.” 

“Don’t be mean.” Caroline pouted as Klaus chuckled. He reached down to pick up one of the glasses of wine to take a sip. His eyes looked at her through those black rimmed spectacles and Caroline considered jumping him right there and then, taking him on the living room floor. However, Klaus seemed to be enjoying her blatant objectification of his person, as he seemed to be making a show of drinking his wine before fixing his cufflinks for her viewing pleasure. After a moment, he held out his hand to her and smirked.

“Dance with me.” 

“Okay.” Caroline took his hand and he smoothly pulled her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She took in a deep breath, smelling his cologne and let herself relax. There was something about the feeling of his arms around her, a sense of comfort and home that she had always longed for. Perhaps it was the fact that he was her soulmate or maybe it was because he was just Klaus. Either way, dancing with him especially when no one else was around made that lingering feeling of home settle in her bones. “I love you.” 

“I know.” Klaus whispered back, spinning her gently and causing her to laugh as she spun. He dipped her and quickly brought her up into his arms again. Caroline could see the wide, dimpled smirk on his lips that made her lean forward and kiss him on the lips, feeling his smile through the kiss. “I love you too.”

“You better.” Klaus reached down and picked up her hand, pressing his lips to her wrist. Klaus had a habit of kissing the words that lingered on her wrists. That small kiss always sent a jolt through her body, one that was more than arousal but something deeper. Sex with Klaus was never just about the release; being connected to him was a deeper emotion that she could not even describe, just that it was everything. “Why have I never seen you in this tux before?”

“Probably because I only wear it when the university wants to show me off.” Klaus teased and Caroline rolled her eyes. Klaus leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. It was sweet and gentle, full of a promise that Caroline could feel in every gaze. “I’m sure you’ll see me in it again.” A mischievous smile graced his lips. “I’ll even wear the glasses with them if you want.” 

“Hmm. Now that is a treat.” She teased, looking up at him and biting her bottom lip. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist, allowing him to move them down to her bottom. “But want to know what else is a treat?” Klaus just raised his eyebrow in question, a hopeful look passing over his face. “What I have on under this dress.” 

“I’m intrigued.” Klaus replied and Caroline could not help but chuckle at the change in his voice. It was far darker and huskier than before. Caroline could see the lust grow on his face and his eyes trailing her body. His hands moved to the zipper on the side of her dress but Caroline stopped him from pulling it down. 

“Sit down.” Caroline commanded and Klaus began to smile like a school boy on Halloween night who was receiving his favorite candy. He leaned down and started kissing her again before moving to the sofa. He sat down, not hiding the fact that he was ogling her entire body. Caroline moved over to her phone and scrolled through her phone until she found a smooth sound she liked. She turned on her heels and gazed down at Klaus while she began to sway her hips gently. Caroline was glad that years of cheerleading in high school and during her undergraduate degree prepared her for this moment. Her movements were fluid and seductive, causing the bulge in Klaus’s pants to grow bigger. 

“I thought I was promised a treat.” Klaus stated in a dark but aroused tone. She could see that his fingers were itching to reach his hand down his pants and stroke himself. Mutual masturbation was something Caroline learned he enjoyed, especially when he was the one who was watching her get herself off. There were moments when she was sitting in class, listening to Klaus’s lecture and remembered the look in his eyes as he sat at the edge of his bed, watching as Caroline fucked herself with her fingers. She found it hard to concentrate in those moments, especially when he looked at her, knowing where her mind was. 

“Have patience.” She cooed, swaying her hips again. She placed her hands on her thighs toying with the stockings. Slowly, she brought the hem of her dress up to reveal the edge of her panties; a hint of red lace could be seen. Klaus hissed at the sight, moving to unbuckle his belt. “Now now, what did we say about patience?”

“Sweetheart, I’m about to pick you up and take you on this floor.” 

“Promises.” She laughed lightly, almost daring him to do so. Deciding that he had enough torture, Caroline slowly eased down the zipper on the side of her dress and let it slip down her body. Underneath her costume, she was wearing a pair of red lace panties that matched the red, corset push up bra she was wearing. “What do you think? Do I look like something sweet for you to suck on?” 

Unable to speak nor take his eyes over the curves of her body, Klaus nodded. Caroline smiled widely, reaching down to pick up the glass of wine and sipping from it gently. She walked over to the sofa and handed Klaus his glass. Before he was able to take a sip, Caroline rested her knee on one side of him and straddled his lap, grinding down onto his very obvious erection. Klaus moaned at the feeling. Caroline brought her lips to the glass and began drinking her wine, still rocking her hips in a slow circular movement. Klaus groaned and hissed before drinking half of his wine in one gulp. The moment the glass left his lips, Caroline leaned down and kissed him on the lips, tasting the wine on his lips. 

Caroline continued to grind against him, keeping her pace slow to prevent herself from spilling her wine. Klaus’s free hand went to her hip, gripping her hip tightly; causing Caroline to smile at the bruise she knew he would leave. Klaus never hurt her intentionally but she enjoyed the soreness he left on her body. There were several times that her teeth left bruises on his chest and she knew he wore them with pride. 

Caroline continued to rock back and forth, their clothes blocking the parts of them that they both really wanted the other to touch, but she needed more. She took another sip of her wine before setting it back down upon the coffee table, taking Klaus’s glass along with her. Once she turned around, Caroline locked her lips with his; pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

She grinded her hips down onto Klaus again, causing him to hiss into her lips. Her tongue battled against his and his hands trailed over her body, feeling her curves in the corset and gripped her bottom. He thrusted his hips upgrade, brushing against her covered clit. He broke the kiss first, trailing a long line of kisses down her neck, his glasses bumping against her jaw as he went.

“I think it is time that I taste my treat.” Klaus practically growled against her skin. His hands gripped her hips again and flipped her over so she was laying against the couch. She squealed at the moment, causing Klaus to chuckle before leaning down to kiss her again. Caroline opened her legs wide for him, allowing him to settle between them and hover over her. “You’re sweet and addicting, better than candy.”

“Klaus.” Caroline whimpered as his teeth nipped and sucked on her neck. She was already mentally going through her closet to find the shirts that covered her neck because she had a feeling that his lips were going to leave a mark. He nipped on the red mark that was now marking her neck and moved down her collarbone, his tongue dipping into her cleavage. “Don’t stop.” 

“Never.” Klaus began to trail a series of kisses down the red corset, his blue eyes peeking up over his glasses, causing a rush of arousal to be sent directly to Caroline’s core. Her hips bucked upward, searching for some form of friction. Klaus chuckled and placed his hands on her hips, keeping her still. He placed a kiss on the small patch of skin between the corset and her panties before spreading her legs even further apart. He began to kiss the inside of her thigh, his teeth nipping at her skin. “I really do love your legs. Keep the heels on.”

“Fetish much?”

“Says the woman who wanted me in a tux and my thick rimmed glasses.” Klaus teased her, his fingers looping into her panties and pulled them down her legs. He tossed her panties over his shoulder before he returned to kissing his way up her leg. Caroline groaned in frustration as Klasu switched to her other thigh, missing the part of her she wanted his lips on the most. Her core was throbbing with need and her fingers were digging into the leather fabric of his couch. Once he was satisfied that his lips left enough marks on the inside of her thigh, Klaus gave her center a long lick.

“Klaus! God! Yes.” Caroline cried out as teeth nipped at her nub before he slipped his tongue inside her, thrusting in and out. He continued to suck and bit down at her center before circling his tongue around her bundle of nerves, the feeling almost sent her soring. Klaus brought two of his fingers to her opening and slipped them inside her. “Don’t stop! Please! Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Right there! Yes! Yes! Klaus! Yes!” Caroline screamed, as his fingers curled inside her. When his nails scrapped that spot just above her entrance, Caroline felt that building cord snap and she stars appear behind her eyelids. “Klaus!” 

Caroline’s back arched off the sofa and Klaus continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her, cooing her through her orgasam. When she started to come down from her high, he slowly trailed a series of kisses up her body. It wasn’t until he felt her breathing slow down and her heartbeat return to normal that he pulled his fingers from her body. Caroline opened her eyes to see Klaus giving her that naughty smile she adored. He brought his fingers that were covered in her juices to his lips and began to suck them clean. Caroline moaned at the sight, heat pooling between her legs again. 

“You really are a treat, Sweetheart.” Klaus’s voice was husky, filled with desire and he leaned down to kiss her lips, Caroline tasting herself on his lips. Klaus pressed her deeper into the sofa, his clothed chest pressing against her pushed up cleavage. “Do you know how hard it is, Caroline, have you sitting in class, knowing what you taste like? Knowing the sounds you make as I make you come against my tongue? I fantasize about taking you on my desk in my office, making you beg for release as you’re spread out before me. And then you say something about Degas or Monet and I find that I must sit down or the entire class will see just how hard I get for you.”

“Professor?” Caroline whimpered out, her hands trailing down his chest, feeling the buttons on his vest. Her fingers pulled at his belt, loosening his pants enough for her to slip her hand inside. She palmed his erection through his boxers. Klaus groaned at the feeling, bucking into her hand. 

“Yes, Ms. Forbes?”

“I want to ride you.” The words tumbled from her lips in a breathy moan, causing Klaus to still above her; her hand slowly pumping him gently. Caroline locked eyes with him, the glasses sending another hit of arousal through her. Klaus smirked down at her with a filthy smirk and pulled away from her. He stood and walked through the archway that led into his dining room. Caroline bit her lip, craning her neck to see where he had gone. 

A moment later, Klaus returned to the living room, bringing a dining room chair with him. He reached for her phone, used her passcode and found a smooth jazz melody to play through his speakers. He reached for his glass of wine, his eyes never leaving hers and finished the last bit of the glass. Once empty, placed the glass back in its spot and sat down onto the chair. 

“Well, have at it Sweetheart.” Klaus cooed and Caroline smiled widely, standing from the sofa and walking towards him. She leaned down and kissed him, resting her hands on his thighs. When they broke apart, Caroline bent forward, giving him a plentiful view of her cleavage, his eyes greedily taking in her straining bosom. She trailed her hands up his pant legs and pulled the zipper down completely. Klaus lifted his hips enough in order to allow her to pull them down far enough to let his erection free. Caroline reached out and palmed him before she straddled him. She aligned him up with her entrance, slowly sinking down onto him. They both moaned at the feeling of him stretching her. Klaus filled her to the hilt, stretching her in places that even in the last six weeks, it still took her some getting used to. “Caroline.”

Caroline rested her forehead against his, placing his hands on her hips. She kissed him gently before slowly lifting herself up and then back down. The heels she wore gave her enough leverage to slide herself on him at a tortuous pace. She gripped his soldiers, digging her nails into his suit jacket. He placed his hands back on her hips, helping her keep the pace; watching as her breasts hovered over his lips. 

“You feel so good.” Caroline moaned, biting her bottom lip. “All night I was at that party, imagining you inside me. I picked this dress with you in mind.” She kissed his lips, thrusting her hips down in a sharp angle, causing him to groan into her lips. “When you taught that lesson on Georgia O’Keeffe and how she is one of your favorite artists, know that I was wet for you the entire time.” Caroline moaned and began to ride him harder. Klaus gripped her hips tighter, his eyes fluttering closed and his head rolling back. “Your passion for art, almost has me coming in the middle of class.”

“Caroline. I’m not going to last.” Klaus hissed out, his jaw clenching and his teeth grinding together. His hand slowly trailed over her creamy thigh and pressed against the tips of his fingers against her nub. Caroline cried out his name, and began to ride him even faster. Their rhythm became jumbled and unorganized, both focused on chasing that climax building between them. 

“Klaus!” Caroline screamed, tossing her head back as she came. Watching her come for a second time, pressing her breast into his face as she did, had Klaus toppling over the edge. He came hard, spilling himself inside her; crying out her name as he did. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him as close as he could. Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders and weaved her fingers into his hair. “I really love those glasses.” 

“Then perhaps I should wear them in class.”

“No. For my eyes only.” Caroline teased him and leaned down to kiss him on the lips lightly. Klasu smiled into her lips, knowing that he was going to wear those glasses around the house as often as possible now. Pity he couldn’t break out the tux for everyday use without being obvious. “Did you enjoy your treat?” 

“Oh very much so. It was delicious.” Klaus purred and Caroline chuckled, kissing him again. His hands trailed over body again, palming her breasts again. His one arm wrapped around her and quickly stood up, causing Caroling to squeal and wrapped her legs around his waist. “But if you think I’m done with you, you really haven’t been paying attention in class.” 

The next morning, Caroline stretched in the bed, feeling pleasantly sore. She looked over in the bed to find Klaus laying on his stomach with the sheet covering his lower half. His eyes were shut and his lips parted ever so slightly. His hair was mused, probably from her gripping it multiple times through the night as they had sex. He looked happy and peaceful, causing her to lean forward and kiss him gently on the nose. 

Caroline pulled herself out of bed, still naked from the night before, and walked over to the dresser. She opened the drawer that Klaus had given her to use and pulled out a pair of black boyshort panties. She slipped them on before going to one of the bigger drawers and pulling out one of his Henley’s. 

“Come back to bed.” Klaus moaned from the bed, turning so he was laying on his back; watching as she pulled his shirt over her head. She moved to sit beside him, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. The kiss was lazy and sweet, Klaus still half asleep. “You put clothes on. Take them off and go back to sleep.”

“Or, you can go back to sleep and I’ll make breakfast. I’ll bring it up to you.” 

“Pancakes?” 

“I’ll make pancakes.” Klaus gave her a lazy smile and a part of Caroline fell in love with him all over again right there. He reached down, gripped her wrists, bringing his words to his lips. He kissed the small phrase, sending shivers down her spine at the contact. She cupped his cheek as he nuzzled her wrist. “I love you. Go back to sleep.”

“Okay.” Klaus closed his eyes and closed his eyes. Caroline kissed his forehead and stood from the bed, walking over to the bedroom door, pausing when she heard him call after her. “Caroline?” She turned to look at him, his eyes were open, staring at her with such emotion that took her aback. “I love you too.” 

The smile that formed on her lips was wide as she made her way down the stairs. She peeked into the living room to see it still in shambles from the night before, making a note to clean it up later. Their clothes here all over the floor and the dining room chair was still placed in the middle of the room in an awkward place. The wine glasses and the opened bottle of wine still lingering on the coffee table. Her heels were by the base of the stairs, having kicked them off when she ran up the stairs, Klaus chasing her. She could remember their laughter echoing through the halls. 

Caroline walked into the living room, unplugged her phone that was still on the charger and scrolled through her feed as she headed towards the kitchen. She enjoyed the quiet Sunday morning as she made her soulmate breakfast as he laid in his bed upstairs. It wasn’t until she heard the lock turn and the front door open that she was pulled from the batter that she was mixing. 

“Nik! Wake up and come help me! I left some of my luggage in the car! I need to use your guest room for a few days. Alexander is an ass and tossed my phone into the Atlantic! I had to fly couch-What the hell?” A woman screeched from the doorway and Caroline sat down the mixing bowl on the counter before popping her head out into the entryway to see a tall blonde in a tight pair of jeans and a tan that made it apparent that she had spent the last few weeks somewhere tropical. She was staring at the mess in the living room with a look of complete disgust on her face. “What the bloody hell happened here?” 

“Rebekah? Hi. I’m Caroline.” The new blonde snapped her eyes to Caroline, eyeing her and for a moment, Caroline had forgotten she was in nothing but a pair of boy shorts and Klaus’s shirt. Given the state of the room Rebekah was just glaring at, it did not make a genius to figure out what Klaus had been up to the night before. “Sorry, I’ve seen your photo a few times. Klaus is still sleeping but I’m making pancakes. Do you want some?” Rebekah looked at her open mouth, as though she had never seen another woman in her brother’s home before. Caroline just smiled widely at her and turned to head back into the kitchen. “Is there anything you like in your pancakes? I think Klaus has blueberries. I picked them up a few days ago but he might have eaten them already.”

“What?”

“Blueberry pancakes. I’m making breakfast. You’re more than welcome to join us. Klaus did mention that you pop in unexpectedly sometimes. He was worried when he couldn’t reach you but Kol said that your social media was active so he didn’t send a search party out for you. He said you would turn up eventually.” Caroline pulled a pan out from the cabinet, Rebekah still staring at her with a slack jaw. “Kol is hilarious by the way. Have not met him in person but we video chatted two weekends ago, he asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend to kick some chick out of his bed. Klaus wasn’t too happy with him for a hot minute but it's fine. I thought he might be the first sibling I meet, seeing that he lives the closets and Freya always cancels but-”

“Nik! You bloody wanker! Get down here! Now!” Rebekah screeched again, her eyes wide and staring at Caroline opened gaped. Her eyes zeroed in on her wrists, grabbed it and read the words written there.  _ That certainly is an interesting perspective and not uncommon.  _ “Bloody hell! You’re his soulmate. Nik!” 

“Enough with the shouting Bekah.” Klaus moaned as he walked into the kitchen, shirtless and a pair of pajama pants hanging low on his hips. His fingers were pinching the bridge of his nose as though he was trying to push away a migraine. He kissed the top of his little sister's head in greeting before walking over to Caroline, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. “Sorry about her.” 

“It's okay. You did say she turns up at random times.” They shared a smile and another kiss, only breaking apart to see Rebekah’s both disgusted and scandalized expression. She leaned into Klaus, as he wrapped his arms around her. She pressed her head against his chest, and turned to look at Rebekah. “How did you know I was his soulmate?”

“The words on his arm took up half of his arm you spent the last five minutes rambling!”

“She does that when she is nervous.” Klaus snapped at his sister, not liking her tone. Rebekah shook off his silent scolding and focused on Caroline. Her face softened once her shock was slowly wearing off; noticing that her brother looked genuinely happy with the small blonde in his arms. “Be nice.”

“Kol knew before me!” 

“I tried to call Bekah but  _ someone  _ wasn’t answering her phone.”

“Alexander tossed it overboard!” 

“For six weeks?” 

“Technicalities. Next time text me.” Rebekah snapped back, rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms and took a deep breath. “Okay. Fine. You tried to tell me so I’ll try not to be offended that your soulmate is already video chatting with our delinquent brother while I missed out on shopping trips. I love Freya but her fashion sense is appalling. Wait! Freya knows! How did you pull her out of some surgery long enough to break the news?”

“Everyone knows.” Klaus responded gently. “Sage offered her congratulations so I assume Finn knows. Freya made several plans to come down for a weekend to meet Caroline but canceled each time, as expected. Work.”

“Elijah and I email from time to time and well, Kol calls when he needs something. Usually something to do with some girl.”

“Mother and Father?”

“Mother invited Caroline for Christmas and Father grunted in acknowledgment.” 

“That means you’re pretty much family at this point.” Rebekah muttered, shaking her head. Not being able to get over the fact that she found out her brother had found his soulmate by walking in on her half-naked in his kitchen. She turned to Caroline and smiled a tense but friendly smile. “We are going shopping tomorrow. I want to know everything about you and I pray you are more amusing than Sage and Freya. I need better female companionship and since you’re going to be around forever, best start getting to know you now.”

“Okay. Thank you. I think.” Caroline replied baffled at Rebekah’s rapid change in mood. She knew that Rebekah meant the world to Klaus, for he doted on his baby sister and she wanted her, out of all his siblings, to like Rebekah. “I have class until eleven, so I am free anytime after that. I can meet you here or you can drive to campus. There are some really nice boutiques in town that I’ve been dying to try! Unfortunately, I’m set to get my masters next semester and- Hey!” 

Rebekah pulled Caroline from Klaus’s arms, staring down at the words on her wrist. She pulled Klaus’s hand as well, reading over Caroline’s words written on his skin. Rebekah’s eyes bulged out of her sockets as she was putting the pieces together.

“She’s your student!” 

“Yes.” Klaus said in an exasperated tone. It was a fact that he dreaded telling his family. Elijah went silent and then dived into the guidelines Duke had for when a professor met his soulmate in his soulmate. Freya had a similar reaction while Kol made every inappropriate joke he could think of. “And I would appreciate it if you did not man handle her.” 

“Right. Sorry.” Rebekah replied but her tone did not appear to be sorry at all. She dropped their wrists just as a manic grin spread across her lips. Caroline got a worried feeling at the look and she did not miss how Klaus narrowed his eyes at his sister. “Does mother know this tidbit?”

“No.”

“Oh, she is going to have a fit when she learns her previous prodigy professor is fucking his student!” 


	4. The Night Before Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in no way how I had thought this was going to go but I like it.  
> Its sweet and probably born from the fact that I've been watching Schitt's Creek and Heart of Dixie.  
> Unfortunately there is no smut in this chapter because it just didn't feel right for this one. 
> 
> Feel free to read the A/N at the bottom for a personal update

The drive between Durham, North Carolina to Mystic Falls, Virginia was two and a half hours. It was a drive Caroline had done a hundred times since attending Duke University in both her undergraduate and graduate programs. She was excited to experience the drive with Klaus; holding his hand as he drove while they listened to her playlist; teasing him on being nervous about meeting her mother. She was excited about sharing their first real holiday together and the memories they would share. She was most excited about showing him her home town and hoping that he would fall in love with it just the way she did. 

Then Rebekah decided to tag along. 

When Rebekah had mentioned that she typically would venture to either Kol, Freya or Klaus’s home during the Thanksgiving holiday, Caroline had felt guilty at the thought of her being alone since she had chosen to spend it with Klaus this year; not knowing he had found his soulmate. Klaus had assured Caroline that it was fine, especially since Rebekah could visit either Kol or Freya. At first Caroline was fine with that but then Rebekah bemoaned the idea of having to kick one of Kol’s lovers out of bed or how cold Freya’s penthouse would be when she was inevitably called into work. Caroline felt guilty and invited Rebekah to her mother’s home for Thanksgiving. 

The two and a half hour dive made Caroline realize how much she regretted that idea. Rebekah complained and whined the entire time. At first it was because she didn’t like sitting in the back seat, then it was because she was bored and finally it was something so mundane that Caroline turned her out because she couldn’t stand it any longer. Klaus remained silent, the majority of the drive but Caroline was unsure if it was due to the fact he had years learning to ignore his sister or if he didn’t want to add to his soulmate’s irritation that he had been right. However, seeing how white his knuckles had gotten gripping the steering wheel told Caroline that Klaus’s nerves were equally frayed. 

Seeing the Mystic Falls sign had never looked so sweet in her life. She was itching to get out of that car and not point out all the landmarks to Klaus like she had intended. She directed Klaus towards her childhood home; hiding a smile as he gazed upon the place she had grown up in. It was a small house, with a wrap around porch that took up most of the house. The siding was white, two stories tall and had three bedrooms. The windows had blue shutters and Caroline remembered at one point, before her grandmother died, that there used to be planter boxes hanging from those windows. The yard was well maintained but Caroline knew that it was not her mother’s doing. She most likely either hired a lawn service after the teenage boy, Mitchell, who mowed it for her, had gone off to college the year before. 

Caroline felt an immense sense of relief the moment they pulled into the driveway. They could climb out of that car and hopefully the desire to strangle Rebekah would end. She knew that Rebekah was used to a certain way of life, one that a home in a small town was not going to give her, but she knew Mystic Falls was at least entertaining; or at least Caroline hoped it would be for Klaus’s sake. That and the saving grace of everything was that Rebekah was going to get a flight out of Richmond to New York after Thanksgiving to spend a few days with Freya. 

Meaning that she would be shopping while Freya worked. 

Before Caroline was fully out of the car, Sheriff Forbes, better known as Liz, came rushing out of the house to greet her daughter. When Caroline was in high school, the pair had a difficult relationship but since she had gotten older, the mother and daughter had become rather close. When Caroline called her mother to explain that she had found her soulmate, despite the fact that he was her professor, Liz had been their biggest supporter. 

“Sweetie, you made it.” Liz cried, taking Caroline in her arms and giving her a big hug. Liz had never been the big hugger or someone who showed physical affection easily. However, Caroline found that whenever her mother was willing to pull her into a tight embrace, she had a longing sense of home when in her arms. Caroline gave her a tight squeeze. “Now, introduce me to your man. He looks gorgeous.” 

“Mother!” Caroline hissed, her skin turning slightly red. She saw Klaus’s lips turned upward a little, telling Caroline that he heard what her mother said. She narrowed her eyes at him but moved between Klaus and her mother, looking between the two of them. “Klaus, I would like you to meet my mom. Mom, this is Klaus. My soulmate.” 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Klaus. Caroline has said wonderful things about you.” Liz replied and gave her daughter a wicked smile, causing her stomach to drop. She knew that whatever her mother was about to say, would only enhance to embarrass Caroline more than anything else. “I have several photos of Caroline when she was younger that I’m sure you would be very interested in seeing.” 

“Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Don’t you dare!” Caroline cried with wide eyes. Her mouth was slacked and her gaze darted between the two of them. Klaus’s brows perked up and his smile grew wide, clearly enjoying the idea of seeing everything Liz had to show him. Caroline’s mind darted back to the moment on their first date when he pulled out her transcript and how he enjoyed seeing her squirm. “Come on! Seriously!” 

“Sweetie, I only get to do this once so let me enjoy it.” Liz replied, telling Caroline that there was nothing she could do while Klaus just nodded. She knew that Liz was happy to know that Caroline finally would be with someone who would treat her well, but she was not sure how she felt at the scene that was unfolding before her. “Would you like to come inside Klaus? You must be tired after driving for so long. I do have to work this evening but I have a few minutes before I’m due at the station. Night before Thanksgiving and all.”

“Mom-”

“Caroline, you don’t mind bringing in the bags do you? Give me a moment to really get to know your young man here.” Liz gripped Klaus’s arm and began pulling him towards the small house; Klaus’s smile wide and his eyes sparkled with mischief. He was clearly enjoying the treatment and the stories he was bound to hear about how neurotic she was as a child. 

As they walked away from her, Caroline began to realize that Klaus was bound to be Liz’s favorite child going forward. 

“Excuse me! How did I get stuck playing bellhop!?” Rebekah’s shrill voice sounded from behind her, reminding Caroline that Klaus’s sister had joined them on this holiday. Caroline turned around to see a very annoyed Rebekah standing there with her arms crossed, several bags sitting on the ground at her feet. Caroline sighed and walked over to Rebekah, helping her carry the remaining bags inside. 

By the time the two blondes were done doing at least three trips from the car to the house, due to Rebekah's need to have six bags compared to Caroline’s three and Klaus’s one, Caroline found Klaus comfortably seated on the sofa she convinced her mother to buy two years previously. The pair of them were flipping through a leather bound photo album that made her give a loud groan. 

She stood under the archway into the living room from the small entryway. The living room walls were painted a soft blue and the grey sofa had decorative yellow pillows that Liz had allowed Caroline to purchase when she got sick of the old pillows her mother had since the early days of her marriage. The walls held several photos of Caroline at different phases in her life, the most recent being her graduation from Duke during her undergraduate degree; her arms were linked with Bonnie, two wide smiles on their lips. 

“Caroline I was just telling Klaus about your tenure as Miss Mystic Falls. You should have seen her. She commanded this town like an army general. Mrs. Lockwood and I often joked that if Caroline did join the military, she would have the country’s national security in her hands within the first month.” Liz joked offhandedly, ignoring how she casually mentioned one of Caroline’s ex-boyfriend’s mothers in the same breath. 

“I believe that. On our first date she interrogated me quite thoroughly. She even did some impressive research beforehand. Had my entire career memorized.” 

“Hey!” Caroline cried, causing Kalus to look up from the photo album and he tossed her a smirk. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. She placed her hands on her hips and pointed her finger at him. “If I remember correctly, it was you who used your privilege as a professor to pull my entire student file and actually had it downloaded on your phone. He had my college admission essay and decided to read it aloud. I might have googled you but-”

“Hi. I’m Rebekah.” Rebekah exclaimed, bursting into the living room and held out her hand to Liz, who took it happily. “I figured I would introduce myself since neither one of them was going to do it. I spent the last several weeks watching the two of them make lovey dovey eyes at one another. It was nauseating. I was going to spend Thanksgiving with my sister in New York but they just begged to come along, that I could not let my brother down." 

“You could have gone to New York, Bekah. Or New Orleans. Or back to Mother’s home. In England.” Klaus replied in the tone Caroline knew was reserved for his siblings when they were getting on his last nerve. Caroline had video chatted with Kol on a few occasions and it always brought a scowl to Klaus’s lips; mainly because Kol was asking something nefarious of Caroline. Like pretending to be his girlfriend in order to kick some poor woman out of his bed.

“And miss watching you get interrogated by your soulmates' family? Absolutely not.” Rebekah replied in a snotty tone that she often used with her brother. In the weeks that Caroline had spent getting to know Rebekah, she learned that while she was completely spoiled, there was a bleeding heart beneath the diamonds. She genuinely cared for her siblings and wanted them happy, so she made an effort to befriend Caroline. 

“There will be no interrogation.” Caroline chimed in.

“Oh, there will be some interrogating.” Liz stated and her tone held that of a police officer. Klaus’s shoulder’s froze for a moment, realizing what exactly her mother’s ploy was. Get Klaus comfortable, relaxed and laughing with her before she started to hit him with the hard questions that only a cop and mother could think of. Caroline was willing to bet that she had vetted Klaus’s background thoroughly and probably knew more about his past than Caroline. 

“Mom. No. And tell the Gilberts to back off too.” 

“I have to get ready for work.” Liz replied, ignoring her daughter’s request and stood from the sofa. “Rebekah I have you in the spare room upstairs. I hope it is comfortable. Caroline, I figured you and Klaus could use your old childhood bedroom. The bed should be big enough for you both.” 

“That will be perfect Liz, thank you.” Klaus’s voice turned very polite and he gave Liz a very charming smile, clearly knowing that he would have to be on his best behavior after having fallen into her mother’s trap so easily. Caroline could see the wheels turning in his head, clearly thinking about how he could answer each and everyone of her questions perfectly.

“Of course. Now, as Caroline probably told you, we are having thanksgiving at the Gilberts tomorrow. Miranda is a fantastic cook and it was no bother to make room for two extra guests. They are all looking forward to meeting you, Klaus. Elena specifically is most anxious to meet the soulmate of her childhood best friend.” 

Caroline’s stomach dropped. 

Elena. 

Elena Salvatore (nee Gilbert) was Caroline’s best friend all throughout high school. They kept in touch over the years and Caroline had been a bridesmaid in her wedding to Stefan. However, Caroline was focused on her schooling and Bonnie was a friend easier to connect with than Elena, whose entire life revolved around her romance with Stefan; convincing herself that she did not need to meet her soulmate because she met the perfect man in high school after a massive heartbreak during their sophomore year.

“Elena will be there? She wasn’t last year or the year before. They had gone to Italy to visit Stefan’s grandparents and skipped Thanksgiving. I figured they would do the same thing this year.”

“Yes, she will be there. She has been home a lot more lately but, I’ll let her tell you.” Liz kissed Caroline on the cheek before heading towards the master bedroom that was on the first floor. “I’ll let the three of you get settled. Do you want me to leave the pizza menus out or do you want to get take out from the Grill?”

“Has the pizza place gotten any better?”

“No. They burnt my pie to a crisp last time.”

“The Grill it is then.”

Liz shut her bedroom door behind her and Caroline could hear the shower turn on. The three of them gathered their bags and made their way up the stairs. Caroline pointed Rebekah to the spare room while she led Klaus down the small hallway to the room she had used during her childhood and into her teen years. Most of the embarrassing photos, jewelry and posters of attractive boy bands had been taken down when she went off to college. However, the bedding was still the pastel pink and her favorite stuffed unicorn was perched against the matching pillows. Klaus placed their bags near the dresser before reaching to pick up the unicorn, clearly amused at the idea he was getting of a young Caroline had been like. Seeing the art professor who captured her heart holding a stuffed unicorn that was aimed towards children made her heart thump loudly in her chest. The thought of him holding a child in his arms flashed before her eyes, that is until he started laughing. 

“Don’t laugh!” Caroline replied in an offended tone. “Just remember that come Christmas, it's your childhood home I will be entering. Seeing that you and I are bound for life and it would be a good idea for me to make a good impression on your parents but I am not above playing up the dumb southern belle trope. And I will make sure to ask your mother everything there is to know about you and what mischief you got up to as a child.” 

“Sweetheart. We were raised by nannies. My mother had nothing to do with raising us and would know nothing of our childhood misdeeds.”

“It's true.” Rebekah stated as she walked into Caroline’s bedroom. Her eyes roamed the room curiously and Caroline could see the approval in them. “I don’t even think she has baby photos of any of us. Graduations, yes but those are more for their friends. Showing off how successful the Mikaelson brood is. Although, there are far less photos of Kol and I but that is mainly because we are the disappointments in the family.” 

“You say that like it is a badge of honor.” 

“That's because it is!” Rebekah laughed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Not all of us are child prodigies like dear Niklaus over here. You should see how our mother coos to her friends about Klaus but then in turn completely ignores him when he is home. Granted that is true for all of use. Although, I get a mix of “Rebekah when are you getting a real job” or “ why haven’t you found a husband yet?” 

“To be fair, Freya gets the same question about finding a husband and she is a lesbian so imagine how she feels.” Klaus replied looking at his baby sister. “And mother may praise my accomplishments but remember the row father and I had when I told them I was going to college, at fifteen, to study art?” 

“Oh yeah! Father still grimaces if you mention it.” 

“Wait, you guys actually refer to your parents as ‘mother’ and ‘father’? Like to their faces?” Caroline asked, baffled. She had heard Klaus call his mother ‘mother’ on several occasions and even called her that during their video call a few weeks back but she just now realized it. “That feels a bit mommy dearest to me.” 

“That’s a fair description actually. Especially with Finn. He's always been a bit of a mommy’s boy.” Rebekah stated and Klaus nodded in agreement. “Now, I’m starving and what is this Grill you mentioned?” 

“It’s the only decent restaurant in town.” Caroline replied, pulling her phone from her pocket in order to check the time. Above the photo of Klaus and Caroline she had taken during the first few days of their relationship the time read just after four in the afternoon. “If we go now we can get a booth before the thanksgiving night hits. Mom arrests at least three drunks every year.” 

“Sounds riveting.” Rebekah said in a bored tone and Caroline could tell that she had never really experienced what it was like to live in a small town. From everything Klaus has told her, they grew up in their London home and it was filled with nannies and maids due to Klaus’s father being a successful business man and his mother being an attorney. Money and privilege was something they were used to and the small town would be a massive change for both of them. “Can we go? I’m starving.”

“Sure. I’ll drive.” Carolined told them as she shared a look with Klaus. They both knew that Rebekah had a tendency to get mean when she was hungry and neither one of them wanted to be on the end of her tantrum. They left the house at the same moment Liz was pulling the cruiser out of the driveway and Caroline drove through Mystic Falls, making her way towards the hot spot she spent many nights of her teenage years in. 

The Grill was right in the center of town and parking was hard to find. Caroline ended up having to park across the square from the Grill but having been in a cramped car all day, she knew that they would not mind the walk. Klaus held out his hand as they got out of the car and pulled her to him, wrapping her arms around his middle while he rested his arm on her shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. It always made her smile how Klaus always had to be in constant physical contact with her when they were together. Their fingers would brush against one another's wrists and the words marked there would send shock waves down their body. 

Ten weeks into their relationship and Caroline knew that she would never be able to let go of him. 

The Grill was packed and for a moment, Caroline thought she was back in high school for. A few faces she recognized stood out to her but it was very crowded so it was easy for them to go unnoticed. She expected nothing less for the night before Thanksgiving, for no one wanted to cook when they would be spending the following day cooking everything. Caroline walked up to a teenage girl with an apron and Grill shirt on who looked familiar but she could not place her. She had long red hair, green eyes and freckles all over her pale skin.

“Do you have a booth available?” Caroline asked the teenager and the girl looked around. 

“Nothing yet but there are a few seats at the bar. You can wait there and it shouldn’t be too long before a table opens up.” The girl replied and Caroline nodded, motioning her head towards the bar. “Name?”

“Forbes. You’ll let us know when one is available?” The girl nodded and Caroline grabbed Klaus’s hand, pulling him through the crowd while Rebekah was left to trail behind. Laughter echoed around them while many people enjoyed the break from reality and settled into the beginning of the holiday season. 

Caroline hung her coat on the back of a barstool and sat down, Klaus taking the seat next to her while Rebekah moved her other side. She glanced around the bar, seeing that the staff really had changed since the last time she had been in town and waved down the bartender. She ordered a simple sprite and vodka, for small town bar tenders could be dodgy; a fact that Caroline had learned from first hand experience. 

“Well, look who blew back into town Blondie.” A slightly drunk voice sounded from their right and Caroline silently groaned. Damon was hunched over the bar, a bottle of bourbon open in front of him and Caroline got a flash of her two year relationship with him before her eyes. She felt Klaus stiffen behind her. It was obvious that the comment was directed at Caroline and Klaus did not like it when she was spoken to in such a manner. Caroline placed her hand on Klaus’s forearm, keeping him from standing up.

“It's not even five in the afternoon Damon and you’re drunk already?” Caroline replied, crossing her arms. She knew that this was not going to go over well. She thought that there was a possibility that she would run into Damon. While Caroline did not talk with Elena regularly anymore, she did know that Damon’s drinking only increased within the last few years. 

“Damon? As in your ex boyfriend?” Klaus held a dark tone that Caroline recognized. While she assured her soulmate that Damon had never laid a hand on her, Klaus was never able to let go of the strong disliking of her ex boyfriend. Even Tyler, her last boyfriend before Klaus, did not even phase Klaus but knowing how Damon had ruined Caroline’s self-esteem at one point in time was not about to win him any points.

“And who are you? The teacher soulmate?” Damon scowled at the word and Caroline’s heart sunk. Klaus began to stand but Caroline shot him a pleading look. Klaus was a passionate man, something she knew about him even before their words were spoken if his love for art was any indication, and knew that hearing Caroline being disrespected was something that would set him off. Clearly seeing Klaus’s reaction was all the confirmation that Damon needed. “Yup. Soulmate. Enjoy it while it lasts buddy because nothing is forever.”

“Klaus don’t.”

“Who the hell are you?” Rebekah snapped with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. Caroline knew that voice. It was the voice she had used when insulting wait staff and anyone she felt was an inconvenience to her. “Yes, my brother is Caroline’s soulmate and what does that have anything to do with you?”

“Lets just say I know what it is like to lose a soulmate so they shouldn’t get too comfortable.” Damon slurred and Caroline watched as he brought the entire bottle to his lips and swallowed a sizable gulp. When she had dated Damon, she never understood the pain that drove Damon to drown his sorrows in the bottle. Now that she had Klaus, if something were to happen and he was taken from her too soon, Caroline could see why Damon fell so far. “Life is a bitch and frankly, one of them could die tomorrow.”

“Oh you’re pathetic!” Rebekah snapped. She pushed off her coat and rolled up her sleeve to reveal her blank wrist. She held it out for Damon to see and his eyes zeroed in on the place her words should have been. “You’re not the only one here who has lost a soulmate. The difference is that I never got to meet the man who would have been perfect for me. I’m left wondering what he would have been like. At least you have memories to cling to. I have nothing and yet you do not see me throwing my life away in a bottle of bourbon.” Damon remained silent but the way his eyes narrowed, Caroline could tell that he did not like the fact that Rebekah was speaking to him in such a tone. “What was her name?

“Katherine.”

“Tell me, would Katherine want her soulmate to drown himself in a pit of misery or would she want you to move on with your life?”

“Honestly? She probably would be the one handing me the bottle.” Damon slurred and Caroline remembered everything Damon had ever told her about Katherine, along with the many times he whispered the woman’s name in her ear when they were in bed together. “And I’ve tried to move on. With her actually. Didn’t work.” Damon said in a low tone and Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. By his tense posture, Caroline could tell that he was seconds away from taking the matter into his own hands; only holding back because he did not want to cause a scene in the middle of Caroline’s hometown. Bad first impressions are difficult to overcome in such a small town. “Don’t worry Teach, she is all yours.” 

“Ms. Forbes, there is a booth available.” Caroline turned to see the young hostess approaching them, eyeing the four of them worriedly. She nodded, thanking the girl before grabbing her coat and picking up her glass of sprite and vodka. Klaus, however, was still glaring at Damon with pure loathing. 

“Klaus, let's go. Okay?” Caroline whispered to him and he turned to look at her. His shoulders sunk slightly, and nodded. He stood from his stool and leaned down to kiss Caroline on the forehead, reassuring himself that she was still there. They looped their arms together and started to follow the hostess when they realized Rebekah wasn’t following them. “Rebekah? You coming?”

“No.” She replied, still looking at Damon with a curious expression on her face. She turned to look at Klaus and Caroline with a look of determination that Carolie only saw when she looked in the mirror. “I think I found myself a project for the night.”

“Bekah, people can’t be fixed.” Klaus hissed out, not keen on letting his sister behind with the man who made Caroline’s life a living hell once upon a time. They both knew that Rebekah could take care of herself, especially since she galavated all of the world more often than staying in one place, but that did not stop the protective older brother instinct coming out to play. “We have a big day tomorrow. Let's get something to eat and head back to the house.” 

“You have a big day tomorrow being interrogated by all of Caroline’s friends and family. I’m just here for the ride.” Rebekah smirked at him but her smile softened when she gazed at his concerned face. “I’ll be fine. Okay. Don’t worry about me. Enjoy the night with Caroline and I’ll see you later.”

“Fine but call if you need me.” Klaus told her seriously, giving her one last look before allowing Caroline to pull him away. The last thing she saw of the bar was Rebekah picking up the bottle of bourbon and moving it out of Damon’s grasps. If anyone could get through to Damon, it most likely would be Rebekah but Caroline wondered if her ex-boyfriend was too far gone to be helped. “I don’t like him.”

“You’ve never liked him since the moment I mentioned him.” Caroline replied as she slid into the booth the hostess took them too. Klaus sat down on the other side and thanked the young girl before she walked off. “I mean, I get it. Damon is a jerk and a grade A asshole. I literally regret that entire relationship, especially since he was, ya know, my first but he made me stronger. He made me realize that I could get into Duke and I could complete my dreams. He ruined my self esteem but also built it back up? Does that make any sense?”

“I know what you mean.” Klaus replied, reaching across the table and gripping her hand tightly. He lifted it and pressed her knuckles to her lips. Caroline felt that familiar shock that echoed through her body whenever Klaus touched her. The look that Klaus was giving her, told Caroline that he felt the spark too. “I just want you to know that you are so amazing and no matter what Damon says or thinks with his broken heart, he is wrong.”

“Caroline!” Caroline turned as her name was being called, unable to answer what Klaus had just told her. She saw a woman with long brown hair who she had not seen in years rushing towards her and a wide smile on her lips. Caroline nearly squealed and pushed herself out of the booth, launching herself into her old friend’s arms.

“Elena! Oh my god! It's been, what? Five years?” Caroline pulled Elena into a tight hug and laughed. The last time she had seen Elena was the Thanksgiving after her wedding. Since then, she had been traveling around and was rarely in Mystic Falls at the same time that Caroline was. They kept in touch here and there over social media and a few texts but had lost touch over the years. “How are you? Join us please?”

“Yes please!”

Caroline held out her hand and pointed to the seat. Elena slid inside the booth and Caroline sat down beside her. Caroline took in her childhood friend’s appearance. Elena still had the long, pin straight brown hair as was known for and doe-eyes that made every boy in town fall in love with her. Her smile was wide but Caroline could see the hint of bags under Elena’s eyes that made her worried. 

“How are you?! I miss you! What have you been up to? Tell me everything! Is Stefan here with you? I don’t see him.”

“I don’t want to talk about me. Or Stefan. I want to talk about him.” Elena turned and stared directly at Klaus who was watching the pair of them with curiosity. While he knew the name of Caroline’s childhood best friend, Klaus had to be honest when he said he never gave her much thought. He knew Bonnie well enough and knew that he would probably see Caroline’s best friend overtime for the rest of his life, but he never considered meeting Elena. She held out her hand across the table. “Elena Gilbert and rumor has it that you’re Caroline’s soulmate.”

“Klaus Mikaelson and that would be correct.” Klaus replied, gripping Elena’s hand tightly and flashing his dimples towards Elena, which Caroline could see blushed slightly at the attention. Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus, silently telling him to knock off the charm. He raised an eyebrow in question at Caroline, his telltale smirk of mischief written all over his lips. “And Caroline has told me all about her childhood friends.” 

“I’m sure Caroline has told you only the most flattering parts of her childhood. I have all the juicy-”

“Wait wait….Gilbert? Why did you introduce yourself as Elena Gilbert?” Caroline asked, narrowing her eyes. She remembered how her mother seemed nervous when she mentioned that Elena would be attending Thanksgiving dinner with her parents and not off somewhere with her husband. “Where is Stefan? Elena, what is going on?” 

“Your mom didn’t tell you? I was hoping she would so I wouldn’t have to do this….again.” Elena asked and Caroline shook her head. “Stefan is living in Chicago with his girlfriend Valarie. He asked for a divorce in January and left Mystic Falls completely.”

“He cheated on you?!” 

“No! No. It just didn’t work out.” Elena shrugged and Caroline could see that her divorce was bothering her more than that time in high school when Matt Donovan died in a car accident and Elena was in the car. “It's okay Caroline. Stefan and I were in different places. We outgrew one another. He met Valarie and seems happy. We were already separated for three months into our divorce by the time they met and I’m happy for him.”

“Is it civil? What about the horses!? You love the horses. You worked so hard to train them and breed them! Stefan cannot just take them away from you?” Caroline all but screeched out. Klaus reached out and touched her arm and he could see her shoulders relax at his touch but she was still focused on Elena. “Are you still seeing them? If he is withholding those horses from you I will fly to Chicago and kick his scrawny ass.”

“Stefan is being civil and I got the horses in the divorce. He knew how much I wanted them and how hard I worked to breed them and that he wasn’t going to fight me for them. Damon is letting me use the Boarding House’s stables until I can find a ranch or place to keep them. Stefan isn’t around to make things awkward so it works and I moved back in with mom and dad for the time being.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Caroline whispered, thinking back to the day Elena and Stefan got married. She drove up from Duke to be her maid of honor. Tyler had been her date and she ended up in tears by the end of the night because she and Tyler fought the entire time but Elena was happy. Caroline was convinced that they would grow old with one another, despite the fact that they were not soulmates. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good. Really.” Elena replied gently but Caroline did not believe her. There was something sad behind the big brown eyes that Caroline had spent most of her childhood studying those eyes. “I promise. It sucks but it's life and we ended things on good terms.” 

“When was the last time you got laid?” Caroline asked and Klaus choked on his drink, nearly spitting it all over the table. He was used to his soulmate’s blunt manner but hearing those words escape her lips still sent shock waves through him. Whenever he thought he had Caroline figured out, she would say something that would shock him to his core. “Shush Klaus.”

“I didn’t say anything, Sweetheart.”

“Elena!” Three heads turned to see a middle-aged woman who had dark hair, a floral top and slacks. Caroline smiled widely and waved like a manic to the woman. The woman, who Klaus deduced must be Mrs. Gilbert, Elena’s mother, waved kindly with her arms full of what looked like take out bags.

“Look, I got to go. We will see you at dinner tomorrow and I will learn more about you.” Elena replied, cocking a smile towards Klaus who was still gazing between the two of them. Caroline stood from the booth and Elena slid out. Elena held out her arms and embraced Caroline into a tight hug. “I’m okay. Promise.” 

Elena waved at Klaus, who nodded back and headed towards her family. Caroline slid back into the booth and Klaus could still read the shock on her face. He reached out and squeezed her hand, gazing her in curiosity. While Elena was not someone she spoke on often, Klaus knew that there was a soft spot in Caroline’s heart for Elena. Every childhood memory Caroline spoke up, Elena was somehow involved. 

“Sweetheart?”

“I can’t believe that Elena and Stefan are divorced! I was her maid of honor! I was there the night they met! Granted that was the night I met Damon but that is besides the point! It was always the four of us, Damon and I would fight and I would end up in tears. Stefan would go after his brother while Elena would sit with me. Everything always seemed so rosy with them and perfect.” She reached for her drink and took a long sip of her drink. “I mean, after Matt died I never thought that she would be happy again.”

“Matt? Whose Matt?” Klaus asked. It was a name he had not heard before. He always listened to Caroline’s ramblings with rapted attention; soaking up every ounce of information that was willing to pour from her lips. Yet, she had never once mentioned this Matt. 

“Matthew Donovan. Elena’s boyfriend before Stefan. He and Elena were coming home from a party one night and the car skidded off the bridge. He was able to get Elena out of the car but he drowned in her place.” Caroline leaned back in the booth and shook her head. “My mom told me what it was like to find his body in the river. The words ‘I’m not a brat’ burned onto his wrist, this ashy black color. Completely lifeless. Elena blamed herself for a long time.” 

“Thats awful.” Klaus replied in a hollow voice. The thought of Caroline’s limp body came to mind, his words stained upon her skin forever while hers would fade away. He could not imagine a world where he would look down on his wrists and the long rambling monologue that she had first spoken to him in the middle of class vanish. The thought was pure agony. He turned to look at the bar, in order to gaze upon his sister. The memory of the day when she was sixteen and the words vanished from her skin fresh in his mind. However, the bar was empty. “Where did Rebekah go?” 

Caroline turned around to gaze at the bar but could not find Rebekah anywhere in sight. She also noticed that Damon was gone to. Caroline searched the crowd and could not see them at all. Knowing Damon, Caroline could only assume he lured Rebekah back to the Boarding House for God knows what; something she did not want to think about.

Caroline pulled herself from the booth and Klaus furred his eyebrows in confusion. He followed her as she bypassed a confused waitress who was walking over to take their order and yet her customers were leaving. Klaus apologized and followed his soulmate back over to the bar. She leaned against the bar and waved towards the bartender. 

“Hey! Mr. bartender man whose name I don’t know, did you see the demanding blonde woman that was sitting here a few moments ago?” 

“You mean besides you?” The bartender replied and Klaus snorted behind her. Caroline turned and glared at him, narrowing her eyes at him. He held up his hands in apology. “If you’re talking about the bombshell that was scolding Damon Salvatore for being drunk again, they went out back.”

“Out back? Like, out back, out back?” 

“What other kind of out back is there?”

“Austrialia.” Klaus chimed, earning himself another glare from Caroline. She reached out and grabbed him and pulled him through the crowd towards what he assumed was the back door. “Sweetheart, where are you taking me?” 

“The backdoor leads to the alleyway outback. When I was a teenager, Damon and I would sneak outback to...well...you get the picture.”

“A picture I really don’t want to think about.” Klaus muttered with a scowl. He stopped in his tracks and stared at Caroline with wide eyes. Realization of what he was most likely going to see in that alleyway hitting him. “No. Nope. Nope. I do not need to see that. Look, Rebekah and I are close but she is still my sister. I like to close my eyes and pretend that her romantic liaisons are...well I don’t like to think about them.”

“Seriously?” Caroline sighed in annoyance and Klaus nodded. Part of Caroline wondered if she should mind her own business and let Rebekah handle herself but she did not want her to make a giant mistake; and Damon was nothing but a giant mistake. “Okay, fine. You stay here and I’ll save your sister from making a very bad mistake.”

Caroline turned on her heels and marched out into the alleyway. She pushed open the door and stood in the alleyway just to see Rebekah pinned up against the brick wall by Damon, their mouths molded together; kissing furiously. Her hands were weaved in his black hair and his hands were roaming her entire body. Caroline felt the bile in her stomach at the sight. 

“Ugh, seriously?” Caroline cried and the pair broke apart. She looked between them with a disgusted look on her face. “Seriously? The sister of my boyfriend is making out with my ex-boyfriend in the same spot we used to make out in...and fight in? I get that we are in a small town right now but this is too close for comfort.” 

“Bugger off Blondie. We are busy.”

“Damon, give us a minute will you. I’ll be right back.” Rebekah gave him a sweet smile and kissed his lips, causing Caroline to gag. Rebekah walked over and took Caroline’s wrist, pulling her down the alleyway roughly. Once they were a few feet away from Damon, Rebekah spun around to look at Caroline.

“Rebekah, Damon is bad news. This is a very bad idea. Like very bad.”

“I’m a big girl and you do not need to ‘save me’ from Damon. I can take care of myself. If I can find my way out of the middle of the Atlantic ocean and away from my manipulative boyfriend, I can handle a damaged drunk for one night.”

“But-”

“Look, your house is empty. Your mom is working and I’m going to go and see this massive Boarding House I’ve heard so much about.” 

“The Boarding House? When did Damon have time to tell you about the Boarding House between the bourbon and smooches?”

“Never you mind. Take my brother home and enjoy some alone time with him before tomorrow. I’m going to enjoy my night and crawl out of bed before Damon wakes up in the morning.” Rebekah patted Caroline’s head and turned away, swaying her hips back towards Damon; the sight that made Caroline want to vomit in the alleyway, which would not be a first. She was getting a flash of her high school years and she really did not want to see what was going to happen in that alleyway any longer. 

Knowing that it was a lost cause, Caroline turned on her heels and made her way back into the Grill. She had hoped to find Klaus where she had left him but he wasn’t near the bar. She looked around and groaned. Klaus had been cornered by several ladies of the town, a few that Caroline recognized and some that could not be older than a sophomore in high school. She watched as Klaus reached behind him in order to rub the back of his neck uncomfortably. She smirked slightly as she watched him, enjoying the sight of him having to fend off the unwanted advances of the small town ladies. 

However, when Carol Lockwood placed her hand on his forearm, Caroline could not help but see red. She did not like the idea of another woman touching him and she marched over to the crowd of women, looping her arm around his waist. Klaus leaned down and kissed the top of her head, smiling into her hair; relieved that she was there to save him. That and he knew she was jealous.

“Sweetheart, Mayor Lockwood here was just welcoming me to town and asking all sorts of questions. How we met, who said the words first, am I really your professor…”

“That’s quite the interrogation.” Caroline replied with that false southern smile that she used when she was annoyed. Carol Lockwood always bothered her, especially when she dated her son during her undergrad. “Love, your sister will not be coming with us. Why don’t we get taken out instead and head back to the house?” 

“Excuse us ladies, my soulmate and I have plans this evening.” Klaus turned to look at the crowd of ladies, and Carol Lockwood eyeing him with interest that made his skin crawl. Klaus quickly pulled Caroline away from the group of ladies, noticing how they would whisper about them as they left. Caroline led Klaus towards the bar. “What do you mean Rebekah isn’t coming with us?” 

“Trust me when I tell you that you don’t want to know.”

“Ugh” Klaus got a disgusted look on his face, realizing what his sister would be doing for the night. “Let’s get food and get out of here before more curious towns people pounce.” Caroline snorted and shook her head. “I expected an intense interrogation from your mother, not random strangers in town.” 

“Small town. They have nothing better to do.” Caroline leaned against the bar and quickly ordered two burgers and fries to go, hoping that it wouldn’t take too long for their food to be ready so they could leave quickly. As they waited, several more people approached them, in order to get a look at Caroline’s soulmate. The news that Caroline had found her other half spread through Mystic Falls like a wild fire, especially that he was her professor and Caroline was not prepared for the never ending interrogations they were receiving once people realized they were at the Grill. 

Once the bartender was able to hand their burgers and fries over the bar, it still took them another fifteen minutes before they were able to make it to the exit. When the cool November air hit them and the sound of the bustle of people from the Grill hit them, Caroline felt herself relax. 

“That was something.” Klaus replied, taking Caroline’s free hand and lacing their fingers together. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her knuckles before turning her wrist over to kiss her words; a warm tingle went down her arm at the feeling. She smiled at him and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked. “Mystic Falls is something else.” 

“You’re a London boy who never really lived in a small Southern town. Durham does not count. That is nowhere near small. That's a college town.” Caroline told him as Klaus tried to interrupt, correcting her with the fact that their home in North Carolina is not exactly a city. “Anyway, Mystic Falls has its charms. Right now, the night before Thanksgiving, the Grill will be popping in a few hours with town cheer, drinks and an energy that a smalll town can achieve. The jail will be filled come morning with people who will not remember a single thing about how they got there. By the Falls, a bunch of teenagers will be having a party, sneaking booze and other substances that my mom will go and break it up right before midnight.”

“A party I’m sure you never attended.”

“I was Miss Mystic Falls, I could not risk my crown by being caught at such parties.” Caroline said in a tone that told Klaus exactly where she had been during her teenage years. When they reached their car, Klaus reached down and took the bag of food from her hand and placed it on the hood of the car. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was long and deep, a few whistles reached them but neither cared. The town already knew that they were soulmates, a few kisses was only to be expected. 

“I’m sure you were the life of the party. I wish we were that young when we met so I could see it first hand.” Klaus whispered against her lips. Caroline laughed at that joyous sound that echoed in the November early evening that made Klaus’s heart skip a beat. Caroline looked across the town square to see the tall clock tower that she knew would be empty, due to everyone being either at the Grill or at the Falls. An idea sparked in her mind and a mischievous smile crossed her lips.

“Its not a party but there is something I want to show you. Grab the food.” Caroline weaved their fingers together and Klaus grabbed the bag for food. She dragged him across the courtyard and Klaus followed her willingly. He would follow her anywhere she wanted to go, but the curiosity of what she was up to was eating at him.When they reached the clock tower, Caroline turned the knob easily, opening the door. Klaus looked at her in question, eyebrows raised and a small smile on his lips. “What? This is Mystic Falls. Nothing bad happens here. Everyone leaves their doors unlocked. Come on.” 

Caroline pulled Klaus into the clock tower and shut the door behind them. She pulled out her phone and turned on the flash light in order so they could see. She gripped Klaus’s hand and led him towards a set of stairs. Slowly, they climbed higher and higher until they reached the top landing. Caroline opened the door and let Klaus into a small room with a giant bell hanging from the ceiling. The four walls were tall and each had a massive circular clock on each side. Caroline walked over to a small door that was just off to the side of one of the clocks and stood by it. 

“Sweetheart? What are you doing?”

“The other day, you said that you were excited to see my home town. That you were excited to see the place that I grew up and become this amazing person.”

“And a humble person.”

“Hush.” Caroline narrowed her eyes at him playfully. “That small buttering up from my mother earlier and what you experienced at the Grill is just the beginning. You will be in for a full interrogation come tomorrow. Trust me, it will make your head spin. Elena tried to have her crack at you tonight but I distracted her, not on purpose, I was blindsided. Anyway, you are going to be the guest of honor at dinner tomorrow and knowing Rebekah, once she finds her way back, she most likely will join in torturing you-”

Klaus stepped forward and leaned down to kiss her, silencing her ramble. Caroline fell into his arms easily, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Her eyes fluttered shut and she lost herself in the feeling of being in the arms of her soulmate. Klaus was nothing like she expected but it was something she loved about him. Daydreaming of one's soulmate was nothing compared to the reality of finding them. 

“What are you trying to say?” Klaus asked her breathlessly when their lips broke apart. He reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, looking deeply into her eyes. She could see just how much Klaus loved her and the pounding of her heart could be heard in her ears. “You know there is no need to be nervous with me.”

“I know but I want you to love Mystic Falls just as much as I do. It's not London or Duke. It's a small southern town where everyone is in each other's business. You will be the talk of the town. It is enough to drive anyone away.” Klaus looked down at her in curiosity. “I know that you’re here to stay forever but I just wanted you to have one good memory in Mystic Falls before the crazy towns people made you never want to come back.”

“This is your hometown Sweetheart. I’ll always want to come back, even with an interrogation.” The smile that lit up Caroline’s face was so bright that it made Klaus fall in love with her all over again. She kissed his lips lightly, enjoying how happy he had made her. “Now, show me what it is that you want me to see.” 

Caroline turned from his arms back towards the small door and slowly opened it. A cool breeze reached them as she pushed the door open. Before them, the sight of all of Mystic Falls greeted them. Miles of town could be seen with a mixture of houses and street lights that lit up the town. The town square was just below them and they could hear laughter coming from the Grill. If Klaus squinted, he could see the Falls in the distance. They were only in town for a weekend before needing to head back to Durham in order to resume classes so there was not much time for a tour but this was so much better. 

Before him was all of Mystic Falls; the town that molded his beautiful Caroline into the woman he loved so deeply. 

“Welcome to Mystic Falls Klaus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> I know I've been MIA for the last few weeks. Demonology has not been updated in forever and neither has Just Another Fairytale. The truth is that I am going through a rough time right now. I need a break. I almost didn't get this done in time for Thanksgiving. This was supposed to be a Fall Bingo update but I didn't make it in time. 
> 
> I don't know when I'll be updating anything again (hopefully soon but I can't promise). I am trying to work on myself and deal with my mental health. I've started therapy and have recently been trying different antidepressants to help with my anxiety. Just give me time and hopefully I'll be back soon.


End file.
